


Slippah Ne Spi

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Они все ждали, что я наконец проснусь, и я проснулся... Слышишь? И я проснулся.





	1. Hustle of Morpheus: Увлекательное путешествие

Из капота раздаются приглушённые стоны – выплюнуть изо рта носок, завязанный на затылке толстой веревкой, Бах Ти не может, но выразить все своё негодование старается изо всех сил. Ничего из его нытья, конечно, не понятно, но уловить общий смысл можно. Что-то из серии “я вам головы поотрываю, уроды”, сдобренное “ебанные пидоры, горите в аду”. Хотя, конечно, Бах Ти сам виноват – нехер было приезжать в Майами. Нехер было пиздить партию. Нехер было подставлять своих. 

– Заткнись ты, пиздюк, – устало пинает колесо тачки Пимп и опирается о бампер тощим задом. Над головой темнеет ночное небо, рассыпая звезды в созвездия Босса, за гранью видимости шумит океан, а со стороны клуба доносится музыка – рваный бит, приправленный хрипящим речитативом пьяного репера. Звучит отстойно, и Пимп думает, что надо бы по-хорошему сказать Ресторатору, чтобы он забрал у этого дебила микрофон: картавит тот нещадно, судя по рокоту динамиков.

Только главной проблемой всё ещё остаётся разъярённый Бах в багажнике. Что с ним делать, Пимп не особо представляет, но волноваться на этот счёт не хочет. Он вообще никогда без серьёзного повода не волнуется – особое состояние души, достигшей просветления, но точно не из-за чистой кармы. С этим у него, конечно, беда, но просветление, оно и в LA просветление: париться не о чем, don't worry, be happy.

– Я его сейчас пристрелю, – рычит вдруг Босс, когда вопли Бах Ти начинают потихоньку переходить в новую тональность, и даже беретту из ремня вытаскивает. Под его широкими ладонями со щелчком передергивается затвор, и Босс косится на багажник Chevrolet, демонстративно постукивая стволом о машину. Бурчание тут же стихает – Бах парень понятливый. – Так-то лучше.

Пимп пожимает плечами: ему стоны Баха как-то до лампочки. Какие там стоны, если ночь такая тёплая и даже не дует ветер.

– Что с ним делать будем? – басит Босс, по привычке оглаживая свою бороду. Золотые запонки на его рубашке поблескивают и переливаются сапфирами – “в тон шубе”, как сказал он тогда перед вечеринкой, заметив удивленный взгляд Пимпа. Зачем Боссу синяя шуба в Майами, Пимп не знает, но ни спорить, ни интересоваться об этом вслух не хочет. 

Босс обладает потрясающей способностью сочетать несочетаемое: любая, даже самая дурацкая хрень из его гардероба на нем смотрится всегда гармонично – и эти идиотские платки на голове, и зауженные джинсы от Dolce&Gabbana, и Rolex на фоне бисерных фенечек, и толстые цепочки на шее. Так что синяя песцовая шуба на вечеринке по случаю нового года в закрытом клубе Ресторатора – едва ли не самый шикарный его наряд. 

– Не знаю, – негромко отвечает Пимп и достает из кармана электронную сигарету, украшенную вязью бриллиантовых букв P&H – все тот же подарок Босса – безвкусная, но такая замечательная вещь.

– Я бы пристрелил его и сбросил с моста в заливе, – чуть повышая свой хриплый голос, чтобы Бах Ти услышал, предлагает Босс. Пимп на это негромко смеётся. – Или передал бы парням из чайна-тауна. Они умеют готовить блядских уродов в апельсиновом соусе. 

– Тогда лучше отдать им Ларина, – лениво поправляет его Пимп, и Босс несколько мгновений непонимающе хмурится, пытаясь понять, чем им не угодил Уткин. Через минуту до него доходит.

– Пимп, бля, – смех Босса катится по пляжу, пролетает над песком и оседает в волнах. Если бы не шум из клуба, Пимп расслышал бы довольное кряхтение Баха – шутка заходит всем.

– Решай сам, – произносит Пимп, когда Босс успокаивается. Смех у него тоже такой – необыкновенный, но жутко подходящий ему – мужику в цацках и с ухоженной бородой. Пимпу вообще всё в нем нравится, даже дурацкая шуба – по ней хочется водить пальцами, чтобы потом незаметно пробраться выше к подбородку и начать гладить уже бороду. 

В его глазах, наверное, появляется что-то такое, отчего Босс похабно ухмыляется и придвигается ближе, пытаясь поймать сквозь прорези балаклавы взгляд Пимпа.

– Что? – спрашивает он тихо, так, чтобы притихший в тачке Бах Ти не услышал.

– Шуба крутая, – Пимп поворачивается к нему лицом, полностью скрытым под маской, совсем не ожидая, что Босс окажется так близко. Его тёмные очки от Givenchy поблёскивают платиновой оправой, отражая переливы светомузыки из клуба. 

– Нравится? – довольно басит Босс и трёт рукавом о тонкую ладонь Пимпа.

– Ещё корону нужно, знаешь, с самоцветами, – тихо смеётся тот и таки запускает пальцы в густую шерсть. – Для полноты образа.

– Тогда поехали в ювелирный, – радостно предлагает Босс и выуживает из кармана ключи. – Купим такую, которая тебе нравится.

Его непосредственность и взбалмошность – основные столпы их успеха: ещё никогда могучего Босса не подводила собственные интуиция и жажда действия. В его руках все горит – в хорошем смысле, разумеется, – это делает Босса ещё более уникальным, потрясающим, всесильным. Собственно, он и есть целая вселенная для Пимпа – молчаливого парня в неизменной балаклаве и черной толстовке: его, как раз, на роскошь совсем не тянет.

– А Бах? – скучающим тоном уточняет Пимп.

– В пизду Баха, – машет рукой Босс, усаживаясь на водительское место. – Не сахарный. Покатается с нами. 

Пимп привычно пожимает плечами, открывая дверцу, и ныряет в салон, подтягивая длинную ногу прямо на сиденье. Вкусно пахнёт курительной смесью, все так же ноет Бах Ти, что-то бормочет радио и над тачкой по-прежнему висит созвездие Босса – ночь прекрасна, а ветра все нет.

Мягко урчит Chevrolet, когда Босс заводит тачку. Его тяжёлые ладони по-хозяйски поглаживают руль, он смотрит сначала на Пимпа, а только потом на дорогу – аккуратно сворачивает и выезжает на трассу, минуя особняки на набережной. 

Пимпу хорошо. Бах Ти, наконец, заткнулся, а он с Боссом едет куда-то зачем-то. Пусть и за идиотской золотой короной – в конце концов, большинство приключений в сказках начинаются только поэтому: какой-то дебил хочет себе какую-нибудь несусветную поебень. 

Хотя Боссу корона точно пойдёт.

– Пидорасы, – шипит Босс, когда на въезде к Корал Гейблз их дорогу преграждают выстроенные тачки веселящейся компании. Очевидно, у ребят мальчишник или что-то вроде того, но гуляет вся улица, и проехать нереально.

Босс сигналит, ругается в бороду, а Пимпу всё равно – он смотрит на пестрые диоды, отражающиеся от асфальта под машинами, смотрит на извивающуюся шлюху на капоте Lamborghini, на пьющих прямо из горла местную текилу парней, а потом смеётся. 

– Объезжай через улицы, – советует он, сам выворачивая руль. В багажнике подозрительно тихо, но кипишевать не стоит – даже если Бах Ти и откинулся, то это точно не их проблемы. 

– Вот долбаебы, – все ещё злясь, кряхтит Босс, проезжая мимо закрытых кофеен. – Выстроят свои говеные тачки, а мы должны объезжать. 

Под очками сложно рассмотреть, но Пимпу кажется, что глаза его смеются сотней морщинок – лучиками Величайшего, способными согреть похлеще жарких пляжей Майами.

– Выстраивать тачки на афтэпати можешь только ты? – смеётся Пимп.

– А ты, бля, как думаешь? – раздраженно бросает тот, выезжая на пустую 42-ую юго-западную.

Они недолго молчат, вслушиваясь в лёгкий бит магнитолы, но Пимп немного скучает по звёздам – те остались на пляже, и им бы тоже не помешало задержаться. Нахер им вообще эта долбанная корона?

– Хочешь вернуться? – Босс улавливает перемены в его настроении лучше радара. Иногда Пимпу кажется, что даже лучше него самого. – Сейчас довезём, короче, этого пидора…

Но закончить он не успевает: перед ними магическим образом появляется полицейская тачка, вся переливающаяся красно-синим как флаг Кубы.

– Бля, мусора, – недовольно бурчит Босс. – Пристегнись.

– Ебанные сирены…

Они слышат просьбу (скорее приказ) остановиться, и Босс аккуратно припарковывается у обочины. Вся эта улица Корал Гейбл такая пустая по сравнению с улицами Майами, что Пимпу кажется, что это какой-то гребаный фильм с участием Вина Дизеля: грянет выстрел, и по дороге ломанут стритрэйсеры.

– Похоже, эта сука кому-то позвонила, – Босс смотрит, как из тачки копов выходит парень в форме, медленно шагает в их сторону, а потом останавливается у двери Босса. Чувствуя напряжение, повисшее в салоне, опять принимается за старое Бах Ти – стонет как самая последняя сучка, да так, что слышно даже на улице.

– Добрый вечер, офицер, – Босс опускает стекло и даже улыбается, стараясь скрыть своё негодование. На самом деле Пимп прекрасно видит, что ещё чуть-чуть, и Босс газанёт, наплевав на все. Но он сдерживает себя изо всех сил, и смотреть на это забавно. – Какие-то проблемы? Мы едем домой, не бухие и страховка на месте…

Но коп, хмурясь, прерывает его, постукивая пальцами о крышу Camaro. 

“Это ты зря, братишка,” – думает Пимп. Босс на взводе.

– Сэр, нам поступил сигнал, что из вашего багажника доносятся крики, – коп наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в машину и утыкается взглядом сначала в шубу Босса, затем в его солнечные очки, а потом и в балаклаву Пимпа. Совершенно на автомате его пальцы пробираются по ремню вправо, стремясь к пистолету в кобуре.

– Какие крики? – деланно невинно басит Босс, спокойно глядя на руку копа у кобуры. – Вам показалось, багажник пустой. 

“Ага, как и твой мозг,” – смеётся про себя Пимп.

Эта игра в кошки-мышки с законом всегда заставляла его оживляться. И сейчас он опускает ногу на пол, с замиранием сердца ожидая новый поворот в развитии событий. На лице копа тяжёлая работа мысли, его взгляд прыгает с лица Босса на Пимпа и обратно, пока он не выдаёт:

– Сэр, откройте багажник.

– Открыть? – переспрашивает Босс и даже тянется к рычажку. – Бля, ну, идите туда – сейчас я открою…

Офицер отходит на шаг, чтобы дать дверце распахнуться, но Босс топит педаль газа в пол, и шеви срывается с места.

– Ёбаный в рот, Пимп, что будем делать?! – рычит Босс, нервно оглядываясь: коп прыгает в свою тачку, что-то вопя в рацию. Пимп не видит, когда они заворачивают за угол, но точно знает, что сейчас им на хвост сядут сразу несколько тачек полиции. Попадаться им – не выход, поэтому он тянется к бардачку, шарит в нем, дергаясь из стороны в сторону, когда шеви заносит на поворотах: Босс выбирает какие-то совсем уж странные улицы, заезжает в ебеня, царапая бок о мусорные баки на углу китайского ресторанчика.

“Раз, два, три, четыре...”

– Босс, магазинов в запасе не много, – Пимп берет в руки глок, заряжает его, проверяет обойму и смотрит на сосредоточенного друга. – Мы же не хотим повторить ту историю, как с Богомолом?

Босс тихо смеется и качает головой, словно Пимп брякнул что-то совершенно несусветное. Из багажника слышится уже откровенный вой – наверное, Бах Ти достается очень крепко. Пимп оборачивается, слыша звук сирены, смотрит на проносящиеся улицы и замечает поворачивающую наперерез тачку копов.

– Сильнее жми на педаль, давай!

– Да я и так жму, блять! – огрызается Босс, но газу дает – мотор ревет раненым зверем, едва не искря.

Еще несколько тачек выныривают из подворотен, скрипят шины, слышатся крики в громкоговорители. От запаха гари в машине щекотно в носу, но этот адреналин, этот запал возбуждает Пимпа похлеще спидов.

– Ебать, – шипит Босс, глядя на остановившиеся перед ними в конце улицы машины полиции. – Бля, они кидают шипы на дорогу!

Два парня в форме раскатывают дорожки, ничуть не беспокоясь, что эта тачка – любимая у Босса на этой неделе.

– Давай налево, блять, через дренажный канал, – предлагает Пимп, отстегивая ремень безопасности и опуская стекло со своей стороны.

– Бля, да я ебал этот дренажный канал… – отмахивается тот, не отрываясь от дороги. – Давай через заправку, а ты стреляй по колонке.

– Вот это план, Босс! – Пимп смеется, прикрывая рукой с пистолетом губы, довольно щурится, словно в эту секунду получил полный карт-бланш на осуществление самой заветной своей мечты. – Чую, эта погоня будет недолгой.

Кровь бурлит, стучит в висках, и через балаклаву ему немного трудно дышать, но совершенно наплевать. Пальцы холодит сталь глока – самой горячей малышки на свете*.

Пимп разворачивается, опираясь о сиденье и целится по колесам машин. Выстрел, второй… Chevrolet петляет, и все уходит в молоко. Пимп снова целится, скользит вспотевшими пальцами по кожаной обивке, но тут же пригибается – эти уроды начинают палить по ним.

– Я высадил всю обойму, – говорит он, меняя последний магазин. Дыхание спирает, но он ничего с собой не может поделать – по лицу расползается улыбка. 

– Пимп, ты косой мудила, – рычит Босс.

Тот вытягивает руку, демонстрируя средний палец, и не остается в долгу:

– А ты ебаный водила.

Босс несильно шлепает его по ладони, смеётся и кивает.

– Ага, да, блять, – его голос хрипит – ровно как и движок Camaro. Разоравшийся Бах Ти дополняет погоню своими стонами – низкими и злобными, а иногда и болезненными, когда Босс резко сворачивает в сторону мексиканского квартала. – У нас на хвосте полгорода копов.

Пимп хочет поддеть его, обозвать как-нибудь позаковыристее, потому что, черт подери, взвинченный Босс – это сексуальный Босс, а Пимпа это очень возбуждает. Но вот только сейчас совсем не место и абсолютно не время. Особенно, когда тонкий белый луч с неба высвечивает их машину на шоссе – по идее, сейчас хор ангелов должен пропеть ебанное аллилуйя, но, насколько Босс ни был бы божественным, такого не может произойти.

– Бля, ты слышишь? Это же звук вертолёта! – Пимп выглядывает из окна – его глаза слепит, а мимо проносятся пули – блогбастер*, мать его. 

– Ёбаный в рот! – петляет Босс, переключая передачи с бешеной скоростью. – Это тебе не птички в кармане.

Пимп пьяно смеется, хоть весь алкоголь остался на вечеринке. Его пьянит скорость, опасность и разгоряченный Босс за рулем ревущей в ночи шеви. Он цепляется взглядом за его шею и плечи, за руки на руле, за развевающийся платок, а Боссу все равно. Он выруливает к набережной, нервно бросая взгляды по зеркалам.

– Черт, мост уже разводят! – рычит он злобно, а потом восторженно смотрит на Пимпа с пистолетом. – Приготовься: мы взлетаем!

Пимп видит приближающийся мост и смеется как заправский псих.

– Там, на заднем сиденье, я припас пушку на такой случай, – хрипит Босс, вторя его смеху, и Пимп тут же ныряет назад, выискивая подарочек.

– Откуда у тебя РПГ?! – его и без того большие глаза округляются еще сильнее, когда он вытаскивает из сумки Gucci увесистый ствол и гранату.

– Спиздил у одной шлюхи, – уклончиво отвечает Босс, и Пимп очень хочет узнать, что это за шлюха и откуда у неё гранатометы, но Босс сжимает губы, и вопросы отпадают сами собой. Где-то на периферии сознания слышатся глухие стоны Бах Ти и удары о крышку багажника – бедный наверняка там проблевался от такой качки.

– Сейчас наберем скорость, сбивай мудилу, пока будем лететь, – отдает Величайший команду. 

Их подбрасывает, когда Босс стремительно проносится по разведенным в стороны створкам моста. Пимп хватается за сиденье, слыша выстрелы, вой сирены, крики через громкоговоритель – полет длится долбанную вечность, но Пимп счастлив. 

– Птичка все ближе, птичка на мушке... – шепчет он, отслеживая вертолет над ними, а потом нажимает пуск. – Бау! Птичке пиздец.

Раздается взрыв: подбитая вертушка на бешеной скорости падает в залив, брызжа огнём и осколками во все стороны. Сердце отсчитывает секунды, а потом екает – они приземляются. Босс рычит еще яростнее, слыша, как проезжается днище Comaro по асфальту, а Пимп прикусывает язык до крови.

 

Еще минут десять они летят по тёмным улицам мексиканского района, ныряют в переулок, и только тогда Босс тормозит, выключая фары.

– Стоп!.. Вроде оторвались, – выдыхает Пимп, сплевывая в окно кровь. Адреналин рвётся наружу, раздирает сознание на клочки, и он не знает, куда выплеснуть всю эту энергию. – Хотя копы шерстят теперь весь город... Нам надо куда-то валить.

Босс несколько минут задумчиво гладит бороду, проводит языком по пересохшим губам, а потом его взгляд утыкается в стенку, разрисованную граффити – мексиканские крю потрудились. Это наводит его на мысль, так что Босс отстегивает ремень, перегибается через коробку передач и дышит в губы Пимпа тяжело и рвано.

– Есть идея, cabron. Раз уж мы в этом квартале, – он проводит по его груди, цепляется пальцами за край балаклавы и тянет ее вверх. – Недалеко есть гараж одних знакомых muchachos. 

Губы прикасаются к шее, к щекам, мелкими касаниями рисуют линию подбородка.

– Я всегда говорил тебе: Camaro не идет этот цвет, – и кусает его губу. – ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

И Пимп подается вперёд, теряя голову и смеясь. Хочется ближе, еще ближе, сильнее и жарче…

 

 _…Время просыпаться: 17:16…  
…Время просыпаться: 17:16…_


	2. Landmarks: 17:16

Будильник ударил по ушам, вымывая сон из комнаты, спугивая его через распахнутую форточку, на улицу – в объятия снежной Самары. На кухне истошно голосила кошка, голодная, наверное, как обычно. 

Чертова кошка…

Стас потёр заспанные глаза, стараясь не смотреть на горящий синим светом экран ноутбука, потянулся и зевнул. В комнате было холодно, неуютно, но это был его дом – место, в котором можно укрыться от забот, спрятаться от повседневности. Не Майами, конечно, но все равно не так уж и плохо.

Скоро должен был подъехать Игорь, привезти камеру и Фадеева заодно, но дома было так холодно, что раскрываться и покидать объятия пледа – это настоящее наказание. Он даже потер холодный нос, заставляя кровь разогнаться.

Еще несколько минут Стас пытался прогнать сонное наваждение, но ему всё ещё чудились горячие губы на коже, щекотка от бороды и сильные пальцы на его коленях. Весь этот сон был настолько реальным, настолько плотным, как будто настоящее подменили, но такого быть не могло – он был дома, сквозь щёлку форточки заметал снег, из колонок доносился зацикленный бит, который он так и не дописал, а на полу подсыхало пятно кофе. Это мало вязалось с новенькой тачкой и мажористым Игорем за рулем, да и звучало невероятно странно, так что Стас рассмеялся, зарывшись лицом в ладони, чувствуя, как по полу тянет холодом. 

– Ебанный пиздец… – прошептал он, подводя итоги и ставя жирную точку.

Дрёма уже рассеялась, но всё равно оставила после себя тонкий шлейф воспоминаний – так бывает, когда сон яркий, триповый, с подробностями и интересным сюжетом. Ну, и чёрт с ним, что закончился он так противно, зато в остальном был потрясающе крышесносным. Да и стоит ли грешить на концовку, если она не так уж ему и не понравилась?

И Стас поднялся, на ходу натягивая на ноги шерстяные носки, по ходу захлопывая форточку и подбирая с пола упавшую кружку. Воровато оглянувшись (пусть он и жил один, да только все равно стрёмно), он носком подтер кофейный развод, а потом поплелся на кухню.

Кошка под ногами путалась, орала как сумасшедшая, сама не зная, что ей нужно, лапой тянулась вверх по штанине и обвивала его тонкую икру хвостом.

– Чего ты орешь? – зная, что та всё равно ни черта не поймет, спросил Слиппа. – Заткнись уже.

Кошка ожидаемо не ответила, но почему-то притихла, запрыгнув на подоконник и уставившись в темноту улицы. Отсыревшие спички в руках Конченкова чиркали по терке на боку коробки, но зажигаться не хотели и ломались одна за другой. Стас ругнулся, выбросил их в мусорку и потянулся к зажигалке – не слишком удобно зажигать конфорку, но всё лучше, чем беситься от ломающихся в его пальцах стервецов. Правда, по закону подлости, виноваты могут быть совсем не спички, а сам Стас – недаром же он такой криворукий?

Сонно хлопая глазами, он набрал полный чайник и поставил на огонь, не удержавшись и проведя по бисеринкам воды на блестящем его боку. Всё-таки это был нереально крутой сон – таким всесильным он никогда себя не чувствовал. И только подумать: Игорь – Босс. Хотя тому, как ни странно, очень подошло – ровно как и весь образ.

Стас щёлкнул языком, присел на покосившуюся табуретку и качнул головой, тихонько посмеиваясь: жаль, что они не купили корону. Наверное, было бы круто. Да и побывать в Майами, пострелять в вертолёты, выпить дорогущего шампанского или просто погонять на крутых тачках – считай сказка наяву. А мечтать, говорят, не вредно. Вредно – не мечтать.

Но вся эта его говнофилософия быстро свернулась, стоило дверному звонку задребезжать – самый мерзкий звук на свете, но это не считая будильника. 

– Открыто! – крикнул он из кухни, выглядывая в маленький коридор.

– Ну, ты ебнулся с открытой дверью, – с порога начал бубнить Игорь, отряхивая снег с плеча и расстегивая куртку. Димки за огромной тушей Лаврова видно не было, но зато было слышно: тот шуршал пакетом из “Пятерочки”, стягивая с ног ботинки.

– Я голодный как скотина, – радостно оповестил Фадеев и, пихнув Лаврова в бок, пошлепал на кухню мимо Слиппы.

– Что-то у тебя тут прохладно, – поёжился Игорь, стягивая куртку, а Стас, не отдавая себе отчёта, тихо на него залипал, пытаясь отыскать в домашнем Лаврове с рваным правым носком и в растянутой толстовке всесильного Босса из Майами.

– Что? – повесив на крючок куртку, наконец, уточнил Игорь, поймав взгляд Стаса.

– Мне сон приснился, – хмыкнул Конченков и задумчиво почесал нос. 

Радуясь приходу гостей, кошка орала ещё громче и противней, но Стас совершенно не обращал на нее внимания.

– Продолжай, я заинтригован, – Игорь подпихнул его в сторону кухни, намекая на чай, но Стас тупил, как никогда, забавно улыбаясь и ёжась в свитере.

– Мы были в Майами, – начал он, протискиваясь на кухню мимо копошащегося в холодильнике Фадеева и сразу усаживаясь в угол, чтобы не мешать – небольшая кухня в типичной панельке едва вмещала в себя раковину, плиту, стол с парой стульев и холодильник, так что нашествие сразу трех лбов заполняло ее до отказа. – И у тебя была невъебическая борода.

– У кого? – переспросил Фадеев, вытягивая последние сосиски из холодильника.

– У меня, – пояснил Игорь, а сам доставал кастрюльку из шкафчика. – И что дальше?

– Короче, дорогущие шмотки, Camaro и связанный Бах Ти в багажнике, – смеясь, продолжил Конченков. – И мы ехали покупать тебе золотую корону, когда нам на хвост сели копы. Между прочим, я ебанул по вертолету из РПГ.

Фадеев рассмеялся. В его ловких пальцах быстро нарезались колечками слегка синюшные сосиски – Стас смотрел и думал, что тоже не против поесть.

– И что дальше? – обернулся Лавров, наливая в кастрюльку воду.

– Дальше? – переспросил Слиппа. Рассказывать последнюю часть сна совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он отвернулся к окну, за которым темнел двор, а окна панельки напротив сияли маленькими звездочками. – Я проснулся.

Игорь задержал на нем взгляд, почувствовав, что тот что-то не договаривает, но давить не стал: ногой слегка отпихнул надоедливую кошку, поставил на огонь кастрюлю и аккуратно, чтобы не развалилась, присел на табуретку.

– Классный сон, – оценил Фадеев. – Мне вот вообще ничего не снится. Как будто по голове хреначат, и я сразу выключаюсь.

– Мне снится, но не часто, – Лавров отодвинулся от плиты и вытянул из кармана телефон.

Стас зевнул. Хорошо, что пришли парни, хорошо, что дома становится тепло, хорошо, что сейчас они будут ужинать.

– Дописал бит? – полюбопытствовал Игорь, дожидаясь, пока закипит вода под макароны. 

– Нет, – чуть виновато дёрнул плечом Стас и поднялся на ноги. Его несуразно тощая фигура на фоне коренастого Фадеева и широкоплечего Лаврова казалась фактически незаметной. Он потянулся за чашкой с давно остывшим чаем и снова уселся, обхватывая кружку своими длинными нескладными пальцами.

– Ну, и хрен с ним, – решил Лавров, тоже поднимаясь: вода забулькала, заплевалась во все стороны кипятком, так что пара капель попала ему на шею, и Игорь зашипел. – Ебаный в рот…

Он дернулся, скрутил ручку конфорки на минимум и потянулся к новой пачке макарон.

– Надо было дошик брать, – вдруг посетовал Фадеев. 

– Не надо, – качнул головой Лавров. – Уже тошнит от него.

И он, посолив воду, высыпал всю пачку, а потом скрутил пустую упаковку в руках – сквозь его пальцы можно было теперь углядеть растерянный взгляд бабки на логотипе. Та огорченно смотрела на них, словно хотела спросить, как она сюда попала – старческий склероз, не иначе.

– Нам точно надо идти записывать клип? – вдруг нахмурился Стас, замечая, что снег за окном принялся валить с новой силой.

– Надо, – решительно буркнул Фадеев. – Не зря ж я перся к вам через весь город.

Игорь шутливо потрепал его по голове, а потом снова принялся мешать макароны ножом – вилки под рукой не оказалось.

– Завалит снегом нахер, – вздохнул Слиппа и подтянул ногу на табуретку. Сейчас он напоминал угловатого паука, замершего в углу, выжидающего свою жертву. На самом деле грустного паука, потому что холод он не любил. Ровно как и зиму. Эх, сейчас бы на песчаный пляж...

– Не ссы, – улыбнулся Игорь и подошёл к окну, поигрывая ножом в руке. – Скоро закончится. 

И снова повернулся к Стасу. 

– Давай пока послушаем, что ты там нахуевертил с битом?

 

Макароны разварились в хлам, пока вошедший во вкус Фадеев, лёжа на животе и раскуривая сигарету, подбирал самые красочные описания к услышанному.

– Это такое дерьмо, что я даже уловил звук слива, – клубы дыма поднимались к потолку, стелились по нему, расползаясь белёсыми щупальцами. – Если это лучшее, что ты смог записать, то я съебываю домой с чистой совестью.

Стас кинул в него зажигалкой. 

– А мне нравится, – пожал плечами Игорь, всё ещё сжимая долбанную упаковку. – Качает в поряде.

– Твою мамку, – не унимался Фадеев и тут же отхватил в голову ручкой.

– Он ещё не закончен, – буркнул Стас, выключая звук. – Плюс тут будет важнее текст, а не ебанный бит.

– Это ты себя успокаиваешь? – хохотнул Фадеев, прикрывая голову. Теперь уже Игорь кинул в него упаковкой от макарон. – Да, бля, прекращай. 

Конченков вытянул руку и показал ему средний палец.

– Ладно, – поднял руки вверх Фадеев. – Всё не так уж и плохо. 

– Но это не точно, – не удержался Лавров и заржал.

– Напомните, почему я с вами всё ещё дружу? – попросил Стас, поднимаясь с кресла и забирая пачку сигарет у Димы. Конструктивной критики дождаться от друзей он и не рассчитывал, но зато теперь его уже не пугала перспектива съемок говноклипа. Всё равно хуже не будет.

– Потому что больше никто не будет слушать твои высеры, кроме нас? – предположил Фадеев, провожая взглядом потопавшего на кухню Игоря, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване и незаметно спихивая наваленные на подлокотник майки, джинсы и толстовки.

– Да, точно, – снова отвернувшись к ноуту, кивнул Стас.

Комната согревалась в желтом свете лампы, на шкафу, подмигивая своими жёлтыми глазами, сидела кошка, на кухне гремел посудой хозяйственный Лавров, и от этого казалось, что Стас абсолютно счастлив – безмерно, почти так же, как во сне. 

– Кушать подано, садитесь жрать, пидоры, – крикнул Игорь, и Дима со скоростью спринтера ломанул вперёд – быстрее него, слыша знакомую команду, понесся только пушистый клок шерсти на четырех лапах - но та всегда пожрать не дура. А Стас так и остался сидеть за столом, глядя, как ленивые пушинки снега оседали на карниз окна.

Его сильно клонило в сон, наверное потому, что ему снова хотелось почувствовать себя опасным парнем из Майами по кличке Пимп. Невероятная параллельная вселенная – вполне возможно, что где-то за гранью так и есть: он гоняет на тачках и скрывается от копов. Где-то за гранью у него куча бабок и вилла на берегу океана. Где-то за гранью нет снега и холода. Где-то за гранью Босс прижимает его к себе и жадно кусает его губы...

Ага. Стоп.

Он тряхнул головой и потёр заспанные глаза.

Всё это могло оставаться за гранью. Но только здесь и сейчас перед ним моргал дисплей ноутбука, в нос ударял запах с кухни – дешёвые специи и чёрный чай, – а над головой плыл сигаретный дым, отражаясь в чёрном стекле, как в зеркале. Эта реальность была пропитана Самарой – мрачной, промозглой и негостеприимной. Этот город или принимал, или слал ко всем чертям, поэтому Стас его так любил.

– Слиппа, не спи, – услышал он и обернулся. В дверях стоял Игорь с тарелкой и жевал сосиску. – Пошли хавать.


	3. Landmarks: Проснулся

– Итак, – начал Фадеев, размахивая рукой с камерой. – Согласно концепции…

– Ты хочешь сказать, что у этой хуйни ещё и концепция есть? – перебил его Лавров, подозрительно щурясь и выдувая сигаретный дым в сторону. Конченков видел, как тот ёжится под порывами ветра, бурчит себе под нос ругательства и пытается повернуться так, чтобы пепел не летел ему в лицо.

Дима недовольно поджал губы и нервно дёрнул подбородком. По всей видимости, на полный желудок Фадеев предпочитал валяться на диване перед теликом, а не шароёбиться по переулкам с камерой наперевес. Так что блядские комментарии Лаврова тут явно были не к месту: Димины ноздри возмущённо затрепетали, и тот набрал в лёгкие холодного воздуха, чтобы выразить всё, что он думает по этому поводу – в частности по поводу себя любимого.

– Я профессионал с большим опытом работы, – раздраженно ответил Фадеев и поёжился: хоть снег и прекратился, ветер по-прежнему крепчал, и холодало всё сильнее и сильнее.

– Если ты о тех видосиках, отснятых под спидами, то я вынужден тебя огорчить, – протянул Игорь, локтем незаметно пихая развеселившегося Стаса. – Не то чтобы они полное говно, но всё равно… ну, такие.

Несколько секунд Дима возмущённо открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь выразить всю гамму эмоций: сознание разрывалось между фразами “пошёл нахуй” и “отсоси, мудила длинная”, а выбрать он никак не мог. В конце концов, Фадеев так или иначе решил, что объяснить вербально не получится, поэтому перешел к активным действиям.

– Так, бля. Держи, Слиппа, – Фадеев впихнул в покрасневшие от мороза ладони Конченкова небольшую камеру и стянул капюшон.

– Ты чего? – всё ещё улыбаясь, уточнил Стас. Игорь по-прежнему курил, глядя на злющего Фадеева сверху вниз, и Конченков сейчас легко мог поверить, что этот парень держит под ногой наркокартель – спокойный взгляд, самоуверенность через край, даром, что на башке вязаная шапка с ближайшего рынка. Нет, ну, как ему это так удается?

– Я ему щас пизды дам, – нервно пояснил Дима. – Я, бля, тут еду с другого конца Говносамары, беру у бати камеру, а этот ещё и выёбывается. Свинья неблагодарная.

Вид трепыхающегося Фадеева был откровенно говоря уморительным: тот на полном серьёзе принялся расстегивать куртку и стягивать с шеи шарф, пока не заметил, как Лавров и Конченков вдвоем давятся от смеха. Стоявший до этого с непроницаемым видом Игорь теперь ржал в голос, рукой опираясь на сложившегося пополам Конченкова, размазывая по лицу выступившие слезы и недовольно морщась – от холода кожу тут же начинало неприятно стягивать. 

– А ты, Слиппа, не лучше, – вдруг переключился на Стаса разошедшийся Фадеев. Чёрный шарф в его руке развевался от ветра, как флаг пиратского судна, идущего на абордаж. – Это чё, бля, за шапка? Чё за помпоны, мать твою?

Но парни никак не могли успокоиться – смеялись, глядя на Фадеева, и Дима сам не удержался: хмыкнул было, махнул рукой, сплюнул на землю и засмеялся вместе с друзьями. 

– Отличная шапка, что тебе не нравится? – пальцами нащупывая болтающиеся веревочки на ушанке, уточнил Стас сквозь смех.

– У меня тоже помпон, – пригнув голову, ткнул в лицо Фадееву Игорь. – Это сейчас модно, ага.

– Долбаёбы вы, ага, – устало заключил Дима и выдернул из рук Конченкова камеру. – Достали, ей-богу.

Игорь хлопнул приятеля по плечу, а Стас несколько раз подпрыгнул, пытаясь согреться – ветер забирался под одежду, проходился по коже, и Конченков вдруг пожалел, что не натянул подштанники под джинсы.

– Значит так, говномесы, – строго произнёс Дима, ожидая услышать новый взрыв смеха, но парни уже успокоились. – Сейчас едем на ТЭЦ, снимаем там, потом возвращаемся к центру и доделаем кадры. И давайте серьёзнее, холодно тут с вами всю ночь болтаться.

Игорь отбросил в сторону бычок, выплёвывая остатки дыма из легких, и достал ключи от отцовской машины. 

– Знаешь, Фадеев, в клипе должны быть тёлочки, – вдруг произнёс он, усаживаясь за руль. – А то как-то по-пидорски.

Фадеев нырнул назад, расстегивая по ходу куртку, а Стас сел спереди. В машине было холодно, неприятно пробирало от ледяного сиденья, обитого кожзамом, и слегка пахло сигаретами. Не дожидаясь, пока усядутся ребята, Дима потянулся вперёд и установил камеру на панели.

– Будут тебе тёлочки, – пробурчал Фадеев. – Стас, вот так закрепи. 

Конченков, косясь на выезжающего со двора Игоря, рассеянно держал в руке камеру, не совсем понимая, зачем Дима снимает дорогу, заполненную машинами. Перед ним сейчас, наслаиваясь друг на друга, мелькали картинки яви и сна, и Конченков легко бы мог представить, что их внезапно стопанут менты, а на заднем сидении Тойоты заваляется советский РПГ. Он даже оглянулся, чтобы развеять эту навязчивую мысль: разумеется, гранатомёта там не было, зато было недовольное лицо Фадеева. Очень недовольного Фадеева, к слову.

– Ты будешь держать камеру или ёрзать? – раздраженно уточнил он у Конченкова.

– Отцепись ты от него, – заступился за друга Игорь, на мгновение отвлекаясь от дороги. – Сегодня Слиппа словил грустного чутка.

Конченков скривил губы и откинулся на спинку кресла, не зная, что на это можно вообще сказать. Всё это было каким-то наваждением, настолько тесным переплетением реальности и сна, что теперь все казалось хитрой ментальной ловушкой: он тёр глаза, щипал себя за руку, чувствовал тающий снег на ладони, но не был уверен в происходящем. 

– Просто поздно выбрались, – проговорил он негромко, прикрывая на несколько секунд глаза. – Лучше бы днём, что ли.

И ткнулся лбом, укрытым шапкой, в стекло, лениво наблюдая за проносящимися мимо витринами магазинов, за сменяющими одна другую типовыми многоэтажками, за мерзнущими на остановках людьми, за автобусами с серыми физиономиями в окнах. Всё это было реально, по-настоящему – серо и обыденно. Самара во всём своём великолепии. 

– Ага, – кивнул Дима. – Днём бы мы сняли заваленные до крыш мусором дворы, монотонные спальные районы, желтый снег и обветренные рожи местных баб. Крутые кадры, нечего сказать.

Стас пожал плечами. 

– Ладно, Дим, просто не затягивай, – косясь на Конченкова, пробормотал Игорь. – Чтобы домой потом поехать.

Фадеев на это только хмыкнул, перегибаясь через сиденье и забирая камеру из рук Стаса. 

– Музыку включи тогда, – попросил он негромко. – Только что-нибудь нормальное, а не дерьмо.

Конченков на ощупь пробежался по магнитоле пальцами, повернул колесико, добавляя звук, и салон машины заполнил приятный голос радиоведущей:

– ... с вами снежная Самара, и вы наслаждаетесь настоящей жизнью вместе с нами…

За окном сияли городские огни.

 

Бит на мобильном был плохо слышен: звук сдувало ветром и уносило в сторону, так что Стасу приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы попасть в ритм. Да ещё и Игорь шуршал своей курткой, заглушая те отголоски, которые ещё можно было разобрать. В общем и целом, по его мнению, получалось нормально, вот только Дима никак не мог успокоиться, и постоянно делал новые дубли.

– Да не размахивай ты так руками, – ругнулся в очередной раз Фадеев, и Стас сбился с речитатива. 

– Ну, ты опять, бля, – раздражённо взвился Конченков. – Подумаешь, махнул рукой.

– Мамке своей помашешь, – парировал Дима и улыбнулся. – Давай ещё раз с “оно меняет нас”.

Всё это было на самом деле смешно, так что Стас просто поправил на носу солнечные очки, расслабленно улыбнулся и начал читать с новой строчки. Лавров за его спиной придавал уверенности, незаметно поддерживал, но так оно и было почти всегда – с тех самых пор, когда Игорь получил острым кулаком в зубы в подворотне на разборках крю. Кажется, это был единственный раз, когда Стас сделал ему больно. По крайней мере, умышленно. 

– Не прикрывай губы ладонью, – снова вставил свои пять копеек Фадеев и отошёл на несколько шагов: примерно в двадцати метрах от них начали собираться мелкие пиздюки и показывать средние пальцы на камеру, полагая, что это очень забавно. На самом деле Стас поступил бы на их месте точно так же. 

– Давайте отойдём, – предложил Лавров. - Тут уже люди проявляют нездоровое внимание.

Фадеев на это согласно кивнул и, не выключая камеру, пошёл обратно к машине, к главной улице, где потихоньку затихал ночной трафик. 

– Холодно, бля, – поёжился Игорь, медленно следуя за Димой. Стас видел, как тот греет пальцы в перчатках, потирая руки друг о друга, как покраснели его нос и щеки и как потрескались губы.

– Шапку надень, – Конченков стянул с глаз очки и убрал их в карман. – Простынешь же, как пить дать.

Под ногами хрустели сугробы, кроссовки проваливались в них, а с неба начал сыпаться мелкий колючий снег. Пальцами он нащупал в кармане горсть монет и банкноту – наверное, та сотка из остатков. Нужно было думать, где достать денег, как протянуть до стипендии, но идей в голове не было. Зато перед глазами было белым-бело от снега и тусклых уличных фонарей.

– Ты сегодня явно не в духе, – натягивая на уши шапку и убирая под неё отросшие волосы, заметил Игорь. В своей дутой куртке он казался ещё больше, чем был на самом деле, и дрыщавый Стас чувствовал себя совсем мелким на его фоне. Хотя это никогда его не волновало.

– Да что-то этот сон из головы не идёт, – нехотя признался он, глядя, как Дима с энтузиазмом снимает падающие в фонарном свете снежинки. 

Где-то за их спинами, под окнами, кричал какой-то сиплый пацан, безуспешно взывая к своей девчонке, и Конченков подумал, что тот отморозит связки к чертям, если не успокоится.

– Тепло было во сне? – усмехнулся Игорь.

 _– Рита!_ – голосил мальчишка.

Стас обернулся, пальцами дергая за веревки на ушанке, остановился и посмотрел на Игоря.

– Тепло. Но хуже было потом, когда я понял, что это был всего лишь сон, – выдавил он, улыбаясь. – Нищебродство задолбало. Мы всего лишь часть этой грёбаной куцей возни. Хотя... что толку молоть языком?

Игорь внимательно смотрел на него, смаргивая запутавшийся в его ресницах снег, и молчал. 

_– Рита, ну, выходи!_ – не унимался малой. А ветер крепчал, и голосовым связкам того пацана можно было только позавидовать.

– Вот мы всегда втираем, что деньги ничего не значат, но… – Конченков закусил губу и поглубже спрятал ладони в карманах. – Не знаю, Игорь. Сложно это всё, непонятно и как-то по-идиотски.

– Тебе, бля, просто пострелять из РПГ захотелось? – нахмурился Игорь, явно раздражаясь и из-за этого разговора, и из-за надоедливых криков школьника. – Или это называется тоска по непознанному?

– Да нет же, – махнул головой Стас и пнул снег, не зная, куда спрятать свой взгляд. Ещё никогда ему не было так неловко говорить о собственных переживаниях – ну, потому что он же мужик. А сейчас… – Это было ощущение, понимаешь? Как будто весь город спит, а я нащупал пульс. Как будто я смог отряхнуть всю эту грязь и стать ебаным буддистом. 

_– Рита!_

Он помолчал минуту под пристальным взглядом Лаврова. Тот хмурился, но ему явно было важно услышать его мысли. Узнать, что думает его братишка – тот, который на протяжении многих лет всегда был рядом. 

– Все, что я сделал за эти годы… – нерешительно продолжил Стас. – Все это… Бля, я же говорю - не знаю. 

_– Ну, Рита! Ну, выходи!_

Он облизал обветренные губы. 

– Панельки продолжат стоять, – Стас неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону горящих мягким светом высоток. – И дети будут играть позади дома, и даже этот мелкий пиздюк будет всё так же орать.

Игорь хрипло рассмеялся, играя лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз. 

– Но ведь это не сон. Я, блять, просто проснулся, – закончил Слиппа вдруг шёпотом.

_– Выходи!_

Бесконечные крики, снежные вихри, двор, пропитанный сонными квартирами насквозь, как губка памяти – воспоминаниями. Стас смотрел на Игоря и очень хотел, чтобы тот его понял.

– Да завали ты уже ебало, долбаёб! – во всю мощь своих лёгких крикнул Игорь, обернувшись на пацана, и тот, пугливо дернувшись, как трусишка-заяц, быстро свалил за угол дома.

Это было очень смешно – такая странная ситуация, болезненно обыденная, но несущая тайный смысл под коростой правильности. Стас потер лицо заледеневшими руками и тряхнул тяжелой головой.

– Послушай, Конченков, – серьёзно начал Лавров. – Если бы я не знал, что ты не обкурился, я бы сказал, что ты словил сэд трип. Но ты в порядке, и мы в порядке. Вообще всё в порядке. 

Фадеев мялся у тачки, недовольно качал головой, просматривая отснятый материал, и курил. 

– И мне тоже осточертел и этот холод, и этот город, – Игорь сжал его плечо, и даже под слоем дурацкой салатовой куртки Стас почувствовал тепло. – Но я точно знаю, что мы в состоянии сами создавать свою реальность. Не вот это вот…

Он крутанул ладонью в перчатке, охватывая двор, стадион, улицу, говор и всю Россию одним движением – поистине королевский жест, достойный Босса, – а потом прижал к себе Слиппу.

– ... а все остальное. И если ты, братиш, захочешь жить в Майами и гонять на тачках, сорить деньгами и снюхивать кокс с сисек жопастых баб, то я точно говорю, мы сможем это сделать. Мы вместе.

От ворота его куртки пахло сигаретами и немного домашними котлетами – наверное, мама готовила недавно. А ещё пахло Лавровым – тем самым, который на самом-то деле был Боссом. Даже в гребаной снежной Самаре.


	4. Hustle of Morpheus: Dreams

Уехать из гаража у них не получается до самого утра: амигос не только перекрашивают тачку, но и навешивают новые незаметные номера. Причём долго споря с Боссом, который, не стесняясь в выражениях, пытается объяснить, что обычные цифры никогда не будут красоваться на его эксклюзивной красной Chevrolet. Пимп не вмешивается, а просто наблюдает, как кудрявый карлик-мексиканец на ломаном английском талдычит, что Босс и без того слишком выделяется в Майами да и пригороде – достаточно попасться на глаза какой-нибудь шестерке, и копы тут же вышлют своры легавых по их следам.

– ...каждый знает, иномарки для понтов, а тазы валят, – устало повторяет Босс, а потом начинает закипать и едко бросает: – Ай, делай что хочешь, только отъебись.

И карлик довольно кивает, хотя, сука, старательно до этого прикидывался, что нихера не понимает.

– Что будем делать? – Босс садится рядом с Пимпом на продавленный диван в углу гаража и это выглядит крипово: его шикарная шуба и золотые Rolex на полном контрасте с заляпанным соляркой полом, складом деталей машин и потными мексиканцами, болтающими между собой.

– Свалим из города и ненадолго пропадем из поля зрения, – пожимает плечами Пимп, внимательно глядя на замученного и связанного Бах Ти на полу в углу. Тот явно подзаебался, но в глазах горит такая ненависть, что, будь его воля, он одним махом спалил бы и гараж, и диван, и Босса вместе с Пимпом на нём. – Не исключено, что уже сейчас нас выискивают.

– Всюду эти ёбанные хвосты, – морщится Босс и откидывает голову на спинку. И его раздражение невозможно сравнить с искоркой Баха – да хотя бы потому что это Величайший. – Нахуй копов, нахуй…

Он трёт глаза, стянув с лица очки, и Пимп замечает, насколько Босс устал.

– А сегодня вечером приходит свежая партия в порт, – вспоминает он, ворочая в руках Vertu с платиновым бампером. – И как нам, блять, его принимать? 

– Созвонимся с Ресторатором или Яниксом на худой конец, – спокойно предлагает Пимп. 

После сегодняшнего феерического заезда его слегка клонит в сон, но не настолько, чтобы вырубиться в этом клоповнике. Тем более, что сраный Бах Ти так сверлит их взглядом, что стоит сходить в церковь и поставить свечку – только вопрос, за здравие или всё же сразу за упокой?

– Ресторатор потребует долю, – качает головой Босс и задумчиво гладит бороду. – А этой обдолбанной сучке Яниксу я даже свой хуй не доверю стряхнуть. Особенно свой хуй.

И он довольно смеётся шутке – громко и с удовольствием, явно считая себя невъебически остроумным. Вполне возможно, но Пимпу лень реагировать – он вытянул ноги и едва не дремлет, удобно устроив голову на чьей-то куртке.

– Нет, братишка, – вздыхает Босс протяжно, а сам, закинув руку на спинку дивана, пальцами гладит шею Пимпа под балаклавой, совсем не смущаясь взглядов пленника. – Придется разгребать дерьмо, которое заварил этот говнюк, самостоятельно. Потому что остальные нахуевертят так, что мало потом не покажется.

И Босс поворачивается к Баху, тянущемуся почесать связанными руками свой окровавленный нос – наверное, сломал в тачке на поворотах. Тот кряхтит и пытается что-то сказать сквозь кляп. Нахуй его, вместе с копами и проёбанной партией снега в порту. Вот уж кто виноват во всех их проблемах, так этот сраный лысый хуй в золотых кедах.

– Нет, блять, – деланно раздражённо басит Босс, поддаваясь общему настроению, и трясёт средним пальцем с большущим черным бриллиантом. – Жуй грёбаный кляп и не вякай, Бах Ти. Из-за тебя теперь весь город на ушах, так что, отстань, я не хочу в тюрьму обратно.

Пимп на это тихонько смеется и прикрывает глаза, представляя Босса в окружной тюрьме Флориды в компании забитых татухами ниггеров. Зрелище не для слабонервных, хотя Пимп убежден, что уже через пару дней те будут на задних лапках перед ним прыгать и в прямом смысле есть из его рук – если только Величайший пожелает. Уж Босс такое умеет.

– Слоган нашей жизни – кто, если не мы? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Пимп. – В таком случае, придется сменить имидж – в этом тебя только еблан не узнает.

– Снимать бороду не буду, – поспешно заявляет Босс и даже отодвигается от него на диване. – Я брился только однажды, когда меня объявили в розыск. 

Он трёт переносицу, гладит свою драгоценную бороду и всё сверлит Бах Ти взглядом так, что впору заказывать поминальную. На месте Баха Пимп бы уже откинулся самостоятельно, а тот, смотри-ка, терпит, сучара. 

– Помнишь тот случай, в школе убили ниггера в столовой?

Пимп кивает и закатывает на это глаза. Любит же Босс вспоминать всякое позорное дерьмо. 

– Думаешь, что сейчас тебя в розыск не объявили? Уверен, наши физиономии по всему штату. 

– Особенно твоя, – ржёт Босс, намекая на балаклаву Пимпа. – Уж тебя точно узнают при встрече, к гадалке не ходи. 

Пимп кривит губы, но пререкаться не хочет – гиблое дело, Босса не переспоришь.

– В любом случае, они тебя ищут.

– Ты имеешь в виду нас? – уточняет Босс, собирая в ладонь горсть гаек с полки над ними и подбрасывая их в ладони.

– Хорошо, нас, но это не суть, – улыбается Пимп, глядя как одну за одной Босс швыряет мелкие гаечки в сторону Бах Ти – тот опять бомбит от всей души и даже пытается уворачиваться, но толку от этого мало.

– Хорошо, я сниму шубу, – делает одолжение Босс, ликуя каждый раз, когда удается попасть Баху в лоб. – Но на большее не соглашусь.

Пимп кивает и снова отворачивается.

За поднятыми воротами гаража видны разукрашенные граффити стены магазинчиков и кафе, бедные дома, заборы и пустые тележки овощей, залитые розоватым светом восхода. Слышны ленивые переругивания мексиканцев и звук шуруповерта. Робкие лучи скользят по полу, не брезгуя касаться темных пятен пролитого масла, пробираются к их ногам, а потом ползут вверх по их коленям. Пимп не против бы, чтобы вместо лучей по его коленям ползли пальцы Босса, но вслух он это не произносит.

– Поехали домой, – предлагает Босс, глядя на Пимпа и улыбаясь сквозь бороду. – Я, блять, устал от этого долбоебизма.

Угадывает ли он его желание или просто их мысли совпадают, Пимп не знает. Он лишь согласно кивает и поправляет балаклаву – в любом случае, он за любой кипиш, если этот кипиш по вине Босса.

– К тебе или ко мне? – игриво уточняет тот, и Пимп довольно смеется, оценивая шутку по достоинству.

– Мне всё равно, – пожимает он плечами. – Скажи своим muchachos, чтобы грузили этого лоха в багажник на место.

И Пимп поднимается на ноги, не отрывая взгляда от расслабленного Босса. И в блядском гараже, на старом диване с облезлой обивкой он выглядит как чёртов повелитель Вселенной. Хотя, разве может быть иначе? 

– Вот так денёк, правда? – хрипит Босс негромко. – Как в каком-то ебанном трипе на спидах. Веришь?

– Я до сих не верю, что всё это не сон, – улыбаясь, отвечает Пимп негромко, поворачиваясь лицом к восходящему над грязным кварталом солнцу. – Докажи, что это не сон…

 

 

“Дача” Пимпа, как её называет Босс, всего в восьмидесяти милях от Майами – на берегу Атлантики. Живописное местечко и очень укромное, особенно для тех, кто ищет, где можно спрятаться.

Добираются они туда без происшествий, хотя город даже по кольцу кишит ебанными легавыми, как муравейник – муравьями. Боссу приходится снять свои очки, шубу и платок с головы, чтобы не слишком бросаться в глаза. Пимп же некоторое время медлит, но всё-таки стягивает балаклаву и надевает кепку от Gucci, стараясь как можно сильнее прикрыть лицо.

– Вообще, мне нравится, когда ты прячешься, – говорит Босс, сворачивая на аллею вдоль набережной океана, ведущую к коттеджу. – Меньше пидоров могут пялиться на тебя. Но зачем, бля, ты даже при мне ходишь в этом мешке, я нихуя не понимаю.

Он кивает на лежащую на коленях Пимпа балаклаву с белым логотипом Chanel, задерживая взгляд на его тонких кистях. А тот и ответить ничего не может – пожимает плечами и мягко улыбается из-под козырька кепки.

– И как только у тебя это получается? – хрипло смеётся Босс. – Молча творить всякую неведомую хуйню? 

На это Пимп тоже не знает, что ответить. За окном стелется лазурная бесконечность, упираясь в небосвод; летают чайки; под разноцветными зонтиками сиротливо ютятся пустые шезлонги и утро такое прозрачное, подёрнутое дымкой, что хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.

– Сейчас я приеду и до самого вечера буду спать, – мечтательно басит Босс. – И только попробуй вырываться, потому что спать я, блять, буду на твоей тощей жопе.

Пимп демонстрирует средний палец и отстёгивает ремень, когда Camaro, пахнущая свежей краской, мягко тормозит у ворот и выжидает, пока те распахнутся. И, предвкушая сладкий сон, Пимп опускает стекло, чтобы слышать приятное шуршание гравийки под колёсами. Тихо шелестят пальмы, заслоняя окна дома от посторонних любопытных взглядов, и негромкий рэп из динамиков машины приятно качает – кажется, что лазурь, Майами, тёплый песок поглотят с головой, едва точка счастья достигнет вершины. И лёгкая усталость в теле, сонное настроение, проблемы с Бах Ти и флавой – это изящное обрамление. Тонкая оправа для невъебически счастливой жизни. 

– Потом налюбуешься, – зевает Босс и паркуется под навесом. – Погнали.

Негромко хлопают двери, Пимп выскальзывает из Camaro и тянется, разминая затёкшие плечи. 

– Я заебался так, что… 

– Тише, – вдруг прерывает его Босс, заметив что-то за углом дома. Зеркальные окна до самой земли затонированы, и Пимп видит в их отражении, как Босс на корточках рассматривает что-то на гравии. – Это что за поебень?

Пимп подходит ближе и замечает свежий след от бензина – тот ещё не подсох и переливается как ебучий радужник. 

– Кто дома? – уточняет Босс и вытягивает беретту, о которой Пимп благополучно забыл. Впрочем, и хорошо, что забыл – в той перестрелке он проебал все магазины, а сейчас, судя по всему, им пригодится оружие.

– Никого не должно быть, – шепчет Пимп и кусает губу. – Блять, как же меня все заебали... Я просто хотел поспать.

Босс поднимается, натягивает на глаза очки и передёргивает затвор пистолета как ебанный Брюс Уиллис. 

– Я щас всем дам пизды, – довольно обещает он и быстрым шагом, ничуть не сомневаясь в собственной всесильности, стремительно поднимается по лестнице к стеклянным дверям. Пимп спешит за ним, хочет было ввести код на панели замка, но дом открыт.

– Ну, тут только два варианта: или ты ебнулся с открытой дверью, или у тебя гости, – рассуждает Босс, а потом с ноги распахивает дверь. 

В холле прохладно и сумрачно. С улицы слышны плеск, крики и смех, и до Пимпа никак не может дойти, что за поебень происходит в его доме. Он хмурился, медленно следуя за шагающим вперёд Боссом. Тот походя распахивает двери в спальни, заглядывает в кухню, в столовую, пока не попадает в дальнюю гостиную с выходом к бассейну. Солнце заглядывает через окна, путаясь в тяжелых гардинах, и Пимп жмурится – в его глаза прыгают “зайчики”.

Пимп уже готов рвануть вперёд, когда раздаются негромкие шлепки по полу, смех и гостеприимное “будешь фреш?”. Босс тут же вскидывает пистолет, замирая и почти не дыша, целится и, стоит из двери показаться взъерошенному пацану в мокрых шортах, стреляет. Дальнейшее напоминает Пимпу ебанную вакханалию: в комнате слышится оглушительный звон, и стеклянная дверь тут же разлетается на сотни маленьких осколков.

– Еб твою мать! – ругается парень, пригибаясь. – Босс, блять!

– Джарахов?! – пораженно выдыхает Пимп.

– А кого ты хотел увидеть, чёрт подери? – стряхивая с себя крошки стекла, орет тот.

– Ты какого хуя делаешь в доме Пимпа? – тыча пистолетом в Эльдара, нервно спрашивает Босс, и Пимп начинает ржать, понимая, что пиздец, начавшийся ещё на вечеринке Ресторатора, продолжается. – Пимп, я, бля, не понял, что этот пидор тут делает?

Босс в ярости снова вскидывает беретту, когда на звуки их голосов выходит Поперечный, но не стреляет. Данила охает, растерянно поправляет на талии надувную утку и дёргает по привычке золотые водонепроницаемые Tissot. Он нервничает, искренне не догоняя, что происходит. 

– Блять… – выдыхает, глядя на поцарапанные осколками плечи Джарахова, на сложившегося пополам от смеха Пимпа и злющего Босса.

– Я забыл! – стонет Пимп сквозь смех. – Забыл, что Эльдар прилетел погостить.

Босс ругается, пихает Пимпа в бок и трёт переносицу.

– Бля, какой же ты еблан, – и садится в кресло, устало закидывая ноги на стол.

– Ты меня чуть не прострелил! – возмущается Джарахов, отмахиваясь от Поперечного, который пытается вытащить из его волос стекло.

– Ты, бля, вообще заткнись, пидрила, – басит Босс и швыряет беретту на стол. – Хули под пули лезешь?

– Хули ты палишь в доме? – резонно замечает Поперечный, подтягивая сползающую с бёдер утку, а сам пытается понять, насколько сильно пострадал Эльдар. Его рыжие кудри прилипают к шее, а бледная кожа покраснела от загара. Вполне возможно, этот жид проявляет такую заботу о Джарахове исключительно из страха потерять свою работу. Хотя, Пимп не знает ни одного другого такого же прошаренного еврея в Майами, способного провернуть всю бухгалтерию так, что комар носа не подточит. Так что работу он и без телячьих нежностей не потеряет.

– Ох, блять, и ты ещё тут, – бурчит Босс, недовольно поглядывая то на Пимпа, то на Джарахова, то на Поперечного. – Понаехало… 

Пимп сильнее надвигает на лицо кепку и усаживается в кресло в самом углу гостиной. Тут темнее, но зато хорошо всех видно: и сидящих на диване Эльдара и Поперечного, и расслабляющегося в кресле Босса. 

– Я всегда знал, что ты, Пимп, лох, но забыть о гостях в собственном доме... – бормочет Босс, складывая на животе руки. 

– Я здесь не был почти месяц, так что не пизди, – огрызается Пимп негромко. – Не моя вина, что ты не даёшь мне, блять, отдохнуть от тебя.

Джарахов, уже оклемавшийся от первого шока, смеётся и трясёт головой. 

– Почему я не удивлён, что ты попытался-таки меня убить, – говорит он, поправляя очки на носу. 

– Жалко, что не пристрелил, – цыкает Босс.

Они немного молчат, а Пимп старается рассмотреть из-под козырька ребят. С Эльдаром они не виделись почти год – с той вечеринки в Нью-Йорке, на которой приняли Богомола. С тех пор он нисколько не подрос и, кажется, стал ещё жизнерадостнее, чем был – сидит, улыбается, хоть две минуты назад в него стрелял давний друг. 

– Ну, так, как дела? – в конце концов любопытствует Поперечный как ни в чем не бывало и закидывает ногу за ногу. Его надувная уточка скрипит от прикосновения к коже дивана, а с шорт капает прямо на паркет – форменный дурдом. – Что новенького?

Босс хищно улыбается и переводит взгляд на Пимпа. 

– Да все как обычно, – разводит он в стороны руками. – Сегодня немного постреляли, сбили вертолёт, съебались от копов и перекрасили тачку. 

Лицо Джарахова вытягивается, а Поперечный хмурится. 

– Вообще, всё нормально, только в багажнике связанный Бах Ти, – заканчивает Босс, выуживая из кармана портсигар. 

– Это такая метафора? – уточняет Эльдар, подаваясь вперёд. Его пальцы впиваются в обивку дивана, а обычно прищуренные глаза округляются. Пожалуй, Пимп не может припомнить, когда это Джарахов выглядел настолько удивленным. Может, всё-таки тогда же, год назад? 

– Хуяфора, – передразнивает его Босс. – Поздороваться хочешь? Так поторопись: не исключено, что он уже откинулся.

Эльдар ошеломлённо качает головой, несколько раз начинает что-то говорить, но тут же захлопывает рот, откровенно охуевая от происходящего. 

– При чём тут Бах Ти? – наконец, спрашивает Данила и благодарно угощается из портсигара Босса. 

– Эта сука отбуксировала наш корабль с товаром в свой порт, – объясняет Босс, лениво потирая глаза. – По документам, пидорас, облапошил всех.

Поперечный присвистывает, и Пимп слышит в этом звуке явное восхищение. Хотя тот, конечно, просто отдаёт должное хитровыебанности Бах Ти, но никак не его мозгам – нужно быть отбитым на всю голову, чтобы рискнуть наебать Босса. Ебанный самоубийца, не иначе.

– И теперь?... – намекает на продолжение Джарахов. 

– И теперь эта сука греется в моем багажнике и постоянно ноет. Злоебучий пидорас…

Босс злится, нервно барабанит по крышке портсигара и выпускает густые клубы дыма, окутывая свою фигуру в плотный кокон. 

– Он не мог провернуть все это сам, – в сомнениях качает головой Данила. Уточка потихоньку сдувается и её голова грустно повисает, погружаясь в летаргический сон. – Ты пытался с ним поговорить? 

– Пытался, – нехотя признаётся Босс. – Но я был зол, въебал ему пару раз, а потом связал. Так что… 

– Давай попробуем ещё раз.

 

 

Привязанный к шезлонгу с цветочным матрасиком Бах Ти выглядит скверно: нос распидорашен в хлам, на лбу шишка приличных размеров, а растрескавшиеся губы посинели. 

– Суки, – выдыхает он злобно, когда Джарахов освобождает его рот от кляпа. 

У бассейна под зонтиком балдеть приятно, а вот сидящему под палящим солнцем Баху ничего не остаётся, кроме как смотреть, как Босс через трубочку тянет ледяной мохито и облизывается. 

– Привет, – застенчиво машет ладошкой Эльдар и присаживается на край бортика бассейна. Он шлепает ногами по воде, подставляет щеки солнцу и явно наслаждается хорошей погодой. 

– Водичка блеск, – добавляет он довольно. – Пимп, пошли купаться. 

– Нет, спасибо, – качает головой тот и внимательно смотрит, как Данила пододвигает шезлонг с Бах Ти к самому краю. 

– Ну, тогда, может, Босс? – не унимается Эльдар. – Пошли, а? 

– Иди нахуй.

Джарахов расплывается в счастливой улыбке, словно только этих слов и ждал. 

– Я же не против, – и брызгает, пидорас такой, в их сторону водой. – Даник, ну, хоть ты?

Поперечный разгибается, проверяет, насколько прочно стоит шезлонг с пленником у бассейна, а потом качает головой. 

– Я воздержусь, – говорит он. – Но знаю, кто будет не против составить тебе компанию.

Глаза Бах Ти сужаются, он болезненно морщится, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и щурится, ослепленный солнечными бликами. 

– Уроды… 

– Вот видишь, он не против, – пожимает плечами Даник и начинает подпихивать Бах Ти к воде. 

– Стой! – испуганно орет тот. – Не надо!

Данила убирает ногу, а Босс смеётся – грубо и злобно, явно радуясь трусости Баха. 

– Вот как заговорил, – деланно удивлённо произносит он, поигрывая золотыми цепочками на груди. – Может, тогда расскажешь, какого хуя решил прибрать мой товар к рукам. 

– Это не я, – бросает Бах Ти сквозь зубы. Кровь на его лице подсохла и теперь, стоит ему хотя бы поморщиться, нос болит ещё сильнее. 

– Сбрасывай его к хуям, – машет Босс равнодушно. – Как раз проверим, тонет ли такое говно как он.

Пимп смеётся, хотя смешного тут мало, а Данила решительно толкает ногой шезлонг ещё раз: тот кренится и угрожающе нависает над водой, рискуя свалиться даже от ветерка. 

– Да это правда не я! – в голосе Баха отчаяние, и Пимпу его почти жаль. – Это не я! Блять, клянусь...

Данила хватает его за шиворот майки от Dior, тянет на себя и шипит в зубы: 

– Тогда кто?

Молчание давит, глаза Баха слезятся, а Босс безмятежно курит отборные шишки, выдувая дым сидящему напротив Пимпу. Все делают вид, что ответ не важен, вот только даже солнце, кажется, тускнеет, когда они слышат сипение: 

– Дудь… Это был Дудь.

Джарахов ныряет под воду.


	5. Hustle of Morpheus: Мой Бог

По-прежнему плещется вода в бассейне, но теперь лучи солнца и его отблески не кажутся такими веселыми, как пару минут назад. 

– Дудь? – шокировано переспрашивает Поперечный, придерживая ногой шезлонг с лежащим на нём Бах Ти. 

– Да, – морщится Бах, и обалдевший от услышанного Джарахов ругается сквозь зубы, выбираясь из бассейна. 

– Он охуел? – сдержанно интересуется Эл, пытаясь стряхнуть с линз очков капельки воды. – Это, блять, не шуточки. Это товар на…

– На три ляма, – услужливо подсказывает Данила, и Босс бросает на него раздражённый взгляд.

– Что?

– Пиздеть меньше надо своим ртом, когда не просят, – доходчиво объясняет Босс, намекая, что дела Босса Данилы никак не касаются. Но этот прошаренный еврей в курсе всего, что происходит на лицевых счетах всех шишек Майами. Такая уж у него работа, что поделаешь.

На самом деле, бессмысленно обсуждать суммы, но эти разговоры – единственное, что остаётся, потому что все понимают, что, окажись слова Баха правдой, их ждут весьма неприятные будни. Хотя, думает Пимп, если это всё обернётся пулей во лбу Дудя, он будет только рад. В конце концов, этот ублюдок давно заслужил: пакостил исподтишка, но по-крупному гадить не рисковал. Тогда что его подтолкнуло начать сейчас? Откуда смелость? 

– А не пиздишь ли ты часом? – вдруг уточняет Поперечный и наклоняется к разьёбанному лицу Баха вплотную. У того сочится кровь из носа, и он пытается стряхнуть её, но ни черта не получается.

– Я рассказал, как есть, еб твою мать, – шипит Бах, и Данила прописывает ему ещё раз в нос – чтобы не расслаблялся.

– Разве можно так о мамах? – укоризненно качает головой Джарахов и, ловко выхватив из рук Босса коктейль, отскакивает в сторону, тихо хихикая. Правда, Боссу сейчас явно не до выходок мелкого – он хмурится и изредка бросает взгляды на безмятежного Пимпа. И Пимп понимает – тот в растерянности, хотя никто, кроме него, никогда бы не догадался.

– На что рассчитывал Дудь, когда отправлял тебя пиздить товар? – Поперечный опускается на корточки перед шезлонгом Баха и, улыбаясь и пытаясь отряхнуть с руки его кровь, заглядывает в глаза. Несколько секунд Бах Ти бегает взглядом с Данилы на Босса, облизывает растрескавшиеся губы и на что-то решается. Ему страшно – это видно по лицу.

Солнце уже в зените, палит и жарит, ворочая их на своем вертеле под названием Земля. Поперечный великодушно не торопит Баха, а тот ерзает, невзначай пытаясь освободить руки из петель, смотрит на Босса в упор и, сука, молчит. Эта его выебистость раздражает, и Поперечный ебашит кулаком в его нос ещё раз – для профилактики. Раздаётся противный хруст – нос перекошен вправо, а кровь хлещет с новой силой.

– Сука! – орёт Бах Ти, а Поперечный смеётся. Откуда такое в бывшем клерке из Сити, Пимп не знает. – Твари!

– Фильтруй, уебок, – предупреждает его Данила негромко. – Или пиздануть ещё раз? Мало было?

Охуевший Бах Ти отрицательно качает головой, громко шипит и дёргает руками с новой силой, но веревки держат крепко – узлы профессиональные. Поперечный полон сюрпризов… 

– В последнее время всё больше районов переходят под Дудя, – хрипит он наконец и отводит взгляд от Босса. – Лавэ капает ему на карман…

Бах сплевывает кровь на землю, и Пимп видит, как блестят красные капли на камнях – маленькие рубины, не иначе. Вот только нахуй такие самоцветы, учитывая то, чья это кровь у их ног.

– Бля, да под ним даже авиаперевозки ходят! – добавляет он, аккуратно дергая подбородком. 

– Он ходит под ними, не путай, – качает головой Джарахов. – Дудь умеет пустить пыль в глаза.

Поперечный неуверенно кивает, но добавить к этому нечего – Джарахов давно не был в Майами, он не у дел, а значит и не может знать, насколько Бах прав. Другое дело, что никто не ожидал, что эта тощая сучка решит наезжать на самого Босса – мозги, видать, от жары потекли. Так или иначе, расклад прост: гонишь на нас – тебя вычеркнут из списка живых. 

Пимп поправляет кепку и складывает руки на груди, чтобы скрыть своё волнение. Давно у них не было таких замесов.

– А ещё говорят, что Босс размяк и стал пуськой, – добавляет Бах после минутной паузы. – Но я так не думаю! 

– Что? – не выдерживает Данила.

– Это не мои слова! Блять, успокойся, псих! – Бах Ти так резко дёргается в шезлонге, что деревянные ножки скользят по мраморной плитке, и Бах едва не съезжает в бассейн.

– Еблан, – бросает в сторону Джарахов и качает головой, словно не может поверить в эти слова. – Ой, еблан…

Все понимают, что это откровенный вызов, и Пимп медленно переводит взгляд на Босса. Он ожидает увидеть злость, ненависть, раздражение или даже растерянность, но тот улыбается. Улыбается, блять! Как будто услышал лучшую в мире шутку. И от этой улыбки по спине Пимпа ползут мурашки. 

– Пуська, говоришь… – смеется Босс.

И Пимп с любопытством наблюдает, как он лениво лезет в карман брюк от Dolce, вытягивает переливающийся бриллиантами на солнце Vertu и набирает номер. Пимп слышит гудки, изредка заглушаемые плеском воды и негромким разговором Эла и Данилы. 

– Дима, – басит Босс, и в голосе его такая уверенность, такая властность – Пимп заводится от этого. – Собирай ребят сегодня вечером в порту. Нужно дать пизды одному долбаебу. Нет, ничего серьёзного, просто непонятки у говнюка. Да, и реши вопрос с полицией – заебали преследовать.

И скидывает вызов. 

– Ну, вот и ладно, – произносит Босс, не отводя взгляда от Бах Ти. – Вот теперь будем решать проблему. Ты, сука, наверное, знаешь, что я не играю. И, блять, ты радужный дебил, если думал, что вам сойдет это с рук.

Эльдар неуверенно улыбается и даже сочувственно смотрит на Баха – ну, да Джарахов всегда был слишком добрый. 

– Пристрелить? – скучающим тоном уточняет сидящий на бортике бассейна и болтающий стопами в воде Поперечный.

– Нет, – Босс поднимается на ноги, кивает на дом Пимпу и сам идёт первый. – Засуньте его обратно в тачку.

Поперечный тут же поднимается, с готовностью тянется к узлам на шезлонге и тихо смеётся.

– Не надо… – жалобно тянет Бах, но Пимп его уже не слышит – идёт вперёд за Боссом. 

Они перешагивают через осколки на полу (те противно хрустят, как мелкие кости), проходят через весь первый этаж, и Босс вдруг останавливается, нащупывает его руку и сжимает пальцы.

– Дудь, сука, совсем страх потерял, – глухо смеётся Босс, мягко, почти бережно притягивая Пимпа к себе. В его голосе усталость и легкое раздражение. – Вот ведь пидор ебаный.

И он, прикоснувшись губами к губам Пимпа, снова отстраняется. 

– Какая длинная ночь, – шепчет тот, рассеянно подхватывая с пола остатки верёвки, которой привязывали к шезлонгу ебанного Баха.

– Пошли спать? – предлагает Босс и снова тянет его за собой, к лестнице, наверх, в мягкие объятия постели. И Пимп подчиняется, ощущая твердость ладони, уверенность и силу.

В спальне Босс зашторивает гардины, погружая комнату в полумрак, стягивает рубашку и платок, бросает на пол золотые цепи и падает в постель. Несколько секунд Пимп неуверенно смотрит на него, размышляя, стоит ли обсудить ситуацию с Дудем и Бахом, а потом понимает – нет, это точно лишнее. 

– Поперечный умеет удивлять, – Пимп стягивает толстовку вместе с кепкой и садится на край кровати, продолжая перебирать в руках толстую верёвку. – Кто ж знал, что он такой…

– Какой? – уточняет Босс и проводит пальцем по его позвоночнику. 

– Жёсткий жид, – тихо смеётся Пимп и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

– Тебе это нравится? – голос Босса наливается холодом, пальцы все требовательнее сжимают его бедра, выступающие косточки, оставляют следы на коже. 

Пимп качает головой. Разве ему может нравиться хоть кто-то, кроме Босса? Разве его мысли могут принадлежать кому-то иному? Разве он способен захотеть кого-то, кроме него? 

– Хорошо он его связал, – вместо всего этого хрипло произносит Пимп и откидывает голову назад, когда Босс поднимается пальцами вверх к груди и крепко прижимает его к себе.

– Не самые сложные узлы, – колючая борода Босса щекочет его шею, дыхание опаляет кожу, а его низкий голос, кажется, вибрирует внутри Пимпа.

– Ты умеешь такие вязать? – шепчет он, прижимаясь спиной ещё ближе, не смея провести дрожащей ладонью по его коже, мечтая прикоснуться к умелым рукам, которые вместе с этими нехитрыми, но такими требовательными ласками вытягивают его душу.

– Хочешь покажу? – хрипло спрашивает Босс, и Пимп почти теряет голову от этих ощущений.

– Да.

Одним движением он разворачивает Пимпа, ладонью обхватывает его тонкие запястья и тянет его руки вверх, за голову. Его взгляд собственнически проходится по коже, жадно цепляется за острые ключицы, вздымающуюся грудь и задерживается на впалом животе. Этот взгляд обжигает посильнее прикосновений, ощущается нежнее поцелуев, громче любых слов. 

Но Босс криво улыбается, отводит глаза, и Пимп забывает, как дышать.

– Смотри, – говорит он негромко, и оборачивает запястье первым узлом. – Делаешь несколько петель, тянешь верёвку вниз…

Прикосновения его пальцев требовательные, сильные, но такие сухие, словно это не Пимп лежит перед ним, а малознакомый парень, которого надо научить и поскорее отпустить. Пимп кусает губы, жалобно пытается словить этот страстный взгляд и сжимает пальцы, с трудом понимая, что Босс ему говорит. Каким бы он не был сдержанным, сейчас он хочет большего.

– Видишь? Затяни потуже, если не хочешь, чтобы он развязался. А лучше оберни восьмеркой…

Босс тянет его руки ещё выше, совсем не замечая, как возбужден Пимп. А тот тяжело дышит – по-детски, животом, приподнимая бёдра и давя в груди зарождающиеся стоны. 

– Вот так, – Босс наконец опускает взгляд на его лицо и мягко улыбается. – Ты запомнил, как надо?

В ответ на это Пимп только отрицательно качает головой. Узкие джинсы давят, связанные руки заломлены за голову и выглядит он наполовину распакованным подарком – Босс смотрит на него и словно бы решает, стоит ли его принимать. 

– Не опускай руки, – произносит он тихо, и целомудренно прикасается губами к бьющейся венке на шее Пимпа. Его пальцы скользят по груди вниз, пересчитывают лесенку рёбер, огибают впалый живот и сжимают косточки. Руки Босса такие горячие – Пимп плавится, почти растаял. 

– О, мой бог…

И, когда пальцы Босса проходятся по его телу, когда руки стягивают с него джинсы, он приподнимает бёдра, все так же доверчиво держа руки за головой, и смотрит – смотрит, не отрываясь, как Босс целует его живот. 

– Это очень простой узел, – шепчет он. – Но из него нельзя выпутаться.

И Босс хрипло смеётся.


	6. Landmarks: Мой Дом

Привыкать ко снам было сложно, хотя куда сложнее Стасу было привыкать к пробуждениям. 

Это стало навязчивой идеей – воплотить сны в реальность, вот только Конченков, сидя на кухне и прихлебывая горячий чай, не всегда мог понять, где заканчивается сон, а начинается явь. Скорее всего, вытянутые на коленях треники, смятый коробок, чуть заляпанный чайник на плите, недовольная Шанель, жующая сухую бегонию на подоконнике – вот это составляло реальность. А борода Босса, холодная сталь беретты, алая кровь Бах Ти на земле и сдавливающая кожу веревка на руках – сон. 

Но это не точно, как сказал бы Игорь. 

Стас потёр лоб, рассеянно пытаясь отогнать навязчивые мысли, правда, получалось у него с каждым днем всё хуже. Да и как не думать о том, что происходило между ним (а Конченков давно уже принял Пимпа как своё альтер эго) и Игорем во сне. Это было очень правдоподобно, очень ярко, очень реально – настолько, что Стас до сих пор чувствовал поцелуи на своих плечах. 

– Ты, Слиппа, пидор, – негромко заключил он и отпил чай, в упор глядя на кошку. Та отводить взгляд не собиралась и отрицать очевидное не стала: знала, сука, чем хозяин, давший ей такое дурацкое прозвище, последние три недели занимается. Слышала, падла, сдержанное дыхание и стоны в ладонь, пока царапала запертую дверь и мяукала, требуя открыть. 

И Стас сам бы не стал отрицать очевидное – да, он фантазировал. Да, он не уловил момента, когда эти фантазии вдруг заняли определенное русло и приняли облик его лучшего друга. Но вот ведь какая хуйня – Конченков никогда бы не стал париться об уже произошедшем: глупо страдать из-за того, что случилось и, по сути, что нельзя изменить. По крайней мере, для себя он решил, что пидором он не был – провёл небольшой опыт, включив гейское порево и осознав, что вид сношающихся мужиков вызывает только омерзение. Значит, это было что-то иное. Что-то, что никак не было связано с его ориентацией и предпочтениями. И если бы Стас продолжил анализировать, то пришел бы к выводу, что это банальный Лавровосексуализм. Но Конченков анализировать не стал – это было бы совсем уж по-пидорски. 

И, успокоив таким образом свое мужское самолюбие, он решил больше не возвращаться к этим мыслям. Хотя бы потому, что начни он думать и фантазировать, захотел бы от реальности большего. А потерять Лаврова только из-за того, что у Стаса на него стоит, было глупо. 

Поэтому, он просто закурил, наблюдая, как клубы дыма окутывают его фигуру подобно дрёме. Его дом стал местом, где он существовал в своих снах месяц за месяцем, следил за Боссом глазами Пимпа, наслаждался неоновыми огнями Майами, исполнял заветные желания и мало беспокоился о будущем. Погружение в хасл стало в своем роде тем, чего он ждал каждый вечер – и так пролетели январь и февраль – в работе, в встречах и косых взглядах на Игоря, в записях, в текстах и битах днем и в безудержном драйве ночью.

Телефон дёрнулся и зашелся в вибрации, едва не слетев на пол. Стас чертыхнулся.

– Да? – сигарета дотлела, и пепел упал на давно немытый линолеум, рассыпавшись на тысячи серых стервозин, которые тут же со злорадным упрямством принялись въедаться грязью глубже в пол.

– Ну, что, готов к новости, братишка? – довольный голос Лаврова на том конце трубки отозвался знакомым теплом в затылке, и Стас кашлянул.

– Что за новости? – он затушил окурок в остатках чая, поднялся, шикнув на доедающую цветок кошку, и поставил кружку в мойку.

– Фадеев, хитрожопый прохиндей, договорился со студией звукозаписи, – как можно более сдержаннее сообщил Игорь. Стасу было слышно, как на том конце трубки он курит, выдувая дым в сторону, как скрипит тающий снег под его ботинками, как сигналят машины где-то вдалеке и проезжают автобусы. – И мы можем записаться не на палочку, ебать её, а как нормальные люди.

– И как мы за это рассчитаемся? – Конченков сел перед ноутбуком, слегка офигевая от новости и еще не веря своим ушам. – Ты ж не подумай, Лавров, я рад! Просто…

Игорь хмыкнул в сторону что-то похожее на “заноза в жопе”, но Стас решил не замечать.

– Все вопросы к Фадееву, – сказал он недовольно. – У него знакомый знакомого-знакомого-знакомого подсуетился.

– Понятно, – Конченков прокрутил колесиком мышки вниз все треки в папке на ноуте, которые хотел бы перезаписать. – Бля, Игорь, это ж просто охуенно!

Лавров рассмеялся, и Стас, зная его привычки едва ли не лучше своих, закивал. 

– Выезжай на Литвинова, встретимся с Димой, – выдохнул он наконец и, недолго помолчав, добавил: – Мы уже ближе к исполнению твоих фантазий? 

Конченков, ворочавший в руках зажигалку, замер, почувствовав в словах Лаврова подвох и неуверенно качнул головой. 

“Если бы ты знал то, что я хуеверчу в своей голове, Игорь… Если бы знал.”

Но вслух, конечно, произнёс совершенно другое. 

– Наверное.

И ухмыльнулся.

 

Упомянутая Игорем студия находилась в самых ебенях, и Стас долго гуглил, пытаясь отыскать нужный дом. Заплеванный двор с выходящими в него железными дверями со сломанными кодовыми замками напоминал коробку, нависающую над ним. Стас переминался с ноги на ногу, носком разбивая ледяную глыбу с вмерзшей в неё детской варежкой и курил: весна, сука, никак не хотела греть Самару, и Конченкову с каждым днём становилось все холоднее. Хотя больше его вымораживала неопределенность в собственной жизни. Ну, вот нормальный ли он, если, заскочив в Ашан по дороге сюда за сигаретами, на последние двести с полтиной купил пластмассовую золотую корону, завалявшуюся на полке в магазине явно после нового года. И сейчас он крутил на пальце дурацкий пакет, ожидая Игоря, и сам себе казался идиотом. Ну, еб твою мать, что его дёрнуло купить её? Какого такого чёрта?

Неужели он думает, что сможет впихнуть её в руки Игоря, сказать “помнишь, братишка, мне снились сны? Так вот я решил воплотить их в реальность, подарив тебе говнокорону. На, носи, не обляпай”, а Лавров согласно кивнёт и все правильно поймет? Он, конечно, охуенный друг, но ожидать от него такого всеобъемлющего понимания явно не стоит.

И в тот момент, когда он уже хотел бросить пакет со злосчастной короной в мусорку, из-за угла вышел Лавров. 

– Ё, сучка, – Игорь приподнял ладонь, слегка ёжась от холода, и пожал руку Стасу. – Че как?

Конченков нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя очень неловко, бросил бычок под ноги и пожал плечами. 

– Нормально, – ответил он и снова повернулся к урне.

– Что там? – почувствовав смущение Слиппы, поинтересовался Лавров. И Стас подумал, что это важнейшее, что объединяет Игоря Лаврова из Самары и Босса из Майами – полное и абсолютное понимание Стаса – хоть в образе Слиппы, хоть в качестве Янг Пимпа.

В голосе Игоря слышались требовательные нотки, словно он имел право не только интересоваться, но и знать всё, что только пожелает, касательно Конченкова. И это, как ни странно, подкупало.

– Нихуя, – раздражённо ответил Стас и по-детски спрятал пакет за своей спиной, как будто не ждал, что Игорь его там сможет достать. 

– Покажи.

– Отъебись, – буркнул Конченков, но Игорь ловко перехватил его руку и выдернул этот ебанный пакет. Конченков, морщась от стыда, прикрыл ладонью лицо.

– Охуеть, какая поебень! – восхищённо цокнул языком Лавров, высвобождая корону из целлофана. 

Пластмассовые камешки тускло переливались в грязных лучах прихворавшего по весне солнца, и поэтому выглядела корона ещё более убого в этом старом дворе с покосившимися лавочками и мутными окнами.

– Выброси её, – краснея, сказал Стас.

Ему было жутко стыдно, неловко, и теперь он проклинал себя за свою глупость и детский поступок. Какого хуя он, взрослый мужик, занимается такой нездоровой херней? И это еще не главное – главное то, что он дрочит на своего лучшего друга. А это уже полный пиздец.

– Ни за что! – Игорь стянул с головы шапку и тут же водрузил на её место корону. – Я ж, бля, охуенен в ней, братишка.

И Слиппа, залипая на улыбающегося Игоря, видя в нём куда больше через призму своих снов – не просто пацана с района, а человека, способного одним взглядом заставить долбаебов разбегаться по углам – расслабился. Расслабился и снова стал собой.

– Я забираю её, – решил Игорь, внимательно следя за переменой в лице Стаса. – Она охуенна.

Конченков кивнул, понимая, что иная бы его реакция выглядела по-дурацки, и щёлкнул зажигалкой, раскуривая очередную сигарету. 

– Тебе бы завязать, братишка, – негромко посоветовал Лавров, глядя, как тлеет сигарета в руках Стаса.

– Завяжу, – коротко ответил тот, стараясь не смотреть на Игоря. Уж слишком болезненными были сравнения Босса и Лаврова. Уж слишком жадным было его воображение, подсовывающее лучшее, что снилось ему ночами. Уж слишком было неприятно осознавать, что фантазии – так и останутся фантазиями. А хуже всего было то, что признавать собственное увлечение Конченкову не хотелось всей душой. Да что он за пацан такой? 

– Что не так? – Игорь стянул корону с головы и снова надел шапку. – Опять словил грустного?

– Нет.

– Если у тебя что-то произошло, то сейчас самое время признаться, – медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, проговорил Лавров.

А Конченков пялился на эту идиотскую пластмасску, выкрашенную в золотой, и думал, что никогда ещё ничего не скрывал от Игоря. Насколько бы хреново ему не было, насколько бы жёстким не был его косяк, он рассказывал всё – и Лавров всегда его понимал и, что, сука, важно – не осуждал. 

“Понимаешь ли, братиш, последние два месяца я вижу сны. Ты же в курсе – Майами, бабло, все дела. И всё бы, брат, ничего, да только в них ты меня трахаешь. И хорошо, сука, трахаешь – я даже в реальности теперь только об этом и думаю. Так что – не хочешь помочь братишке, нет?...”

– У меня ничего не произошло, – решил Конченков, покраснел еще сильнее и отвернулся. Не стоит и намекать – это все разрушит. 

– Слушай, Стас, – удивительно мягко проговорил Лавров и потер лоб. – Мне ты можешь не пиздеть. Я же вижу, что ты паришься, и уже не первый месяц. Все так же переживаешь за бабло? Мы заработаем. Сегодня запишем пару треков, закинем в сеть – нас будут слушать.

Конченков рассмеялся, но быстро смолк, заметив серьезный взгляд Игоря – тот не кривил душой, он правда верил.

– Мы ограничены в своих желаниях, – качнул головой Стас, прекрасно понимая, что все, чего именно он желает – это засыпать вместе с ним каждую ночь и видеть одни сны на двоих.

– Мы ими вдохновляемся, – возразил Лавров. – Ты пишешь тексты на основе своих желаний. И это охуенно, просто потому что здесь мир из девяностых, а там – мечты о красивой жизни.

Конченков молчал, все так же бил кроссовком с разорванным шнурком заледеневший сугроб и думал, насколько слова Лаврова утешение, а насколько – правда. Но тот никогда не лгал ему раньше, так зачем бы он начал именно сегодня?...

– Мы ограничены в своих желаниях, – произнес Лавров, делая шаг к нему навстречу и наклоняясь к его лицу. – Лишь благодаря тому, откуда мы, мы и будем творить сказку на основе этих желаний – как бы по-пидорски это не звучало.

– Это все говнофилософия, брат, – улыбнулся Слиппа. – На самом деле мы существуем там, где двухэтажки, новостройки, а всё остальное – полная поебень. Сказка… Бля. Скажешь тоже.

Он немного подумал, а потом добавил:

– Мне приятно дома, и совершенно похуй, что он на дне этого гребаного болота. Посмотри вокруг, Игорь, просто посмотри.

Он запрокинул голову вверх, глядя на уходящие в серое небо серые хрущевки. Чувствуя, как давят на них серые стены серых квартир. Слыша серые разговоры серых лицом людей. Жизнь… Это не сон.

– В этом же и есть главный твой козырь, Слиппа, – Игорь был близко. Очень близко – так что его слова отскакивали от кожи Конченкова и оседали в его легких. – Ты просыпаешься и пишешь рэп о сладкой жизни в своей квартире. И я в это верю. И все остальные поверят тоже.

И он замолчал, глядя в глаза Стаса. Замолчал, выжидая его ответ. А Конченков, не смеющий оторвать взгляда от губ Игоря, только и смог что выдавить:

– Холодно сегодня, так же, наверное, будет завтра.

И кивнул в сторону подъезда.


	7. Landmarks: Будни63

Стас стянул с губ платок и потёр слезящиеся от смеха глаза под очками. 

– Охуенно! Я серьезно! – повторял Фадеев, прокручивая на ноутбуке запись. – Ты посмотри, как снежинки летят в камеру. Я ебаный Тарантино.

– Хуянтино, – поправил его Игорь, и Конченков рассмеялся ещё громче.

Они сидели дома у Фадеева, попивая пиво и обрабатывая видео. Записи из студии потихоньку накручивали лайки в социальных сетях, и Стас видел, как Игорь в предвкушении не может сидеть на месте. Тот был оптимистом чистой воды – спроси его, полон ли стакан, и он достанет бутылку, чтобы долить.

– Сам снимать будешь, – не отрываясь от видео, огрызнулся Дима. – Я не виноват, что у вас такие ебальники рязанские. Хоть маски натягивай, бля.

Он в который уже раз прокручивал клип, радуясь, что вышло на самом деле атмосферно и круто. Как по мнению Конченкова – полный отстой, но вины Фадеева тут не было. Он был прав – ботанские их с Лавровом морды воспринимать серьёзно было нельзя. Правда, ничего против того, чтобы наблюдать физиономию Игоря всю оставшуюся жизнь, Стас не имел. Скорее всеми руками за, и, честно говоря, это стало его пунктиком – маленькой идеей икс, иногда мешающей мыслить и членораздельно разговаривать. 

– Тебе не кажется, что можно изменить… – неуверенно начал Лавров, ставя на паузу видеозапись и отпивая глоток пива из бутылки. – Короче, стайл. Добавить понтов. Не знаю.

Фадеев крутанулся в компьютерном кресле и оттянул домашнюю майку, зубами жуя растянутый воротник. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? 

Игорь с готовностью потянулся к рюкзаку и сразу же вытащил до боли знакомый Стасу пакет. 

– Бля, – простонал Конченков, закрывая лицо ладонью и пробуя вырвать корону из рук Лаврова. – Скажи, что ты несерьёзно.

Тихонько посмеиваясь, тот нервно дёрнул плечом и фыркнул. 

– По-моему, охуенно, – заметил он, вынимая из пакета корону и примеряя ее перед зеркалом.

– По-моему, это пиздец, – качнул головой Стас, недовольно глядя на заходящегося от смеха Фадеева. – Ты же шутишь?

Лавров потёр в зеркале подбородок с отросшей щетиной, аккуратно поворачивая пластиковую корону так, чтобы она не падала с головы. На самом деле, Конченков бы ни за что не признался, что выглядел тот пусть и смешно, но всё равно классно. Дело было в самом Лаврове – в человеке, которого невозможно было испортить даже пластмассовым куском дерьма на голове.

– На самом деле… – отсмеявшись, начал Дима, но тут же замолчал: дверь в комнату распахнулась и к ним вошла его мама, придерживая в руках тарелку с блинчикам. – Мама!

– Блины! – радостно поднял руки к потолку вечно голодный Лавров. – Боже, благослови эту женщину.

Та улыбнулась, поставила на стол тарелку и склонилась над поставленной на паузу записью. 

– Ой, мальчишки, это то, что вы снимали? 

– Да, но тебе нельзя это видеть, – поспешно захлопнул крышку ноутбука Фадеев и слегка покраснел.

– Эти блины – самое вкусное, что я ел в жизни, – запихивая в рот уже второй, прочавкал Лавров.

Конченков фыркнул, исподтишка пялясь на Игоря и думая, что эта дурацкая корона очень ему идёт. И то, как Игорь поправлял её, аккуратно, кончиками пальцев притрагиваясь к ломким зубцам на верхушке, и то, как он запрокидывал голову, глядя на всех по-доброму и слегка высокомерно, и то, как он смеялся – хрипло, не стесняясь открыто улыбаться и хлопать руками по коленям – всё это делало Лаврова особенным, не таким как все. И Стас в который раз попытался вспомнить все его прикосновения к нему во снах – те стирались из памяти, и он отчаянно хватался за воспоминания, восстанавливая их по крупицам. Какие у него ладони? Шершавые, тёплые, требовательные? А ведь они много раз дотрагивались друг до друга в реальности – хлопали по плечам, пожимали руки, отвешивали подзатыльники и помогали подняться. Так почему он не может вспомнить именно сейчас, когда эта мысль не дает расслабиться?

Конченков понял, что что-то не так, когда словил на себе взгляд Лаврова – тот удивлённо смотрел на него, не понимая, почему Стас пялится, и задумчиво тёр щетину.

– Игорюша, – удивлённо протянула мама Фадеева, не обращая внимание на возмущение сына. – Какая у тебя корона. Ты просто шейх! Только платка не хватает.

Конченков вздрогнул. 

– Стасик, дай-ка мне твой, – мама Димы стянула с шеи Конченкова шарф, которым он прикрывал рот, расправила его и, аккуратно повязав его на голову Лаврова, вернула корону обратно. – Другое дело!

Фадеев рассмеялся, Игорь довольно смотрел в зеркало, рассыпаясь в шутливых благодарностях за такое оригинальное дизайнерское решение, а Стас молчал. Перед ним стоял Босс – почти такой, каким он его помнил из снов: высокий, расслабленно прячущий в карманах руки и независимо улыбающийся – король мира, мать его. И от этого зрелища у Конченкова перехватывало дыхание. Казалось, что нет этой комнаты, нет суетливо закрывающей за собой дверь матери Димы, нет самого Фадеева, жующего блины и запивающего их пивом, нет включённой в сотый раз их видюхи, а есть Игорь – плюхающийся рядом с ним на диван, удобно откидывающий голову на спинку и облизывающий пересохшие губы. 

На мгновение Стас прикрыл глаза, вцепившись пальцами в бутылку, зажатую между колен, вдохнул полной грудью, и даже – он мог поклясться всеми святыми, что это было правдой – услышал болтовню мексиканцев, колдующих над их Camaro. И рука Босса лежала совсем рядом – в паре сантиметров от его ладони – трогай, не хочу. Черт, ну, почему он не помнит этих прикосновений? 

– ...Стас? – Конченков дёрнулся, захлопал глазами, пытаясь рассеять наваждение, а потом тряхнул головой.

– Что?

Фадеев щёлкнул перед его носом пальцами и рассмеялся.

– Слиппа, не спи! – хохотнул он. – Мы придумали шикарный план.

Стараясь не думать о ладони, лежащей рядом с его коленом, он кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся. 

– Что за план? – устало поинтересовался Стас, снимая с глаз очки и устало моргая – к вечеру от напряжения разболелась голова.

– Меняем имидж! – Игорь поднял ладонь и хлопнул его по колену. 

“Блядство…” 

– Побольше страз, ебаных цепей и понтов, – объяснил Лавров пальцем показывая на корону. – Напишем побольше текстов про сладкую жизнь. 

– Надо придумать зашкварные псевдонимы, – авторитетно заявил Дима, допивая пиво. – Чтобы запоминались.

Несколько секунд Стас смотрел в глаза Игоря, понимая, что сны – ненастоящие, но такие красочные – начинают принимать необыкновенную форму в реальности. Он провёл по губам языком, все ещё борясь с желанием схватить его ладонь, а потом решился: 

– Босс.

– Босс? – переспросил Игорь.

Фадеев рассмеялся. 

– Большой Босс, – поправил он, откусывая от блинчика сразу половину.

“Величайший...” – подумал Стас. 

– А мне нравится, – подумав, кивнул Лавров и поднял бутылку повыше, словно объявлял тост: – Большой Русский Босс.

Он поудобнее уселся, вытянув длинные ноги, беспечно улыбаясь и полностью расслабившись.

– А ты? – Игорь придвинул ладонь ещё ближе к ноге Стаса.

– А я Пимп, – чувствуя, как стучит в горле сердце, пробормотал тот. – Янг Пимп.

И снова прикрыл глаза, не понимая, почему не в силах справиться со сбившимся дыханием.

 

Они вышли из дома Фадеева уже после полуночи – в расчёте успеть на последний автобус. 

– Если получится записать эти треки, будет здорово, – пряча нос в воротнике, пробормотал Игорь. – По крайней мере, поржем.

– Наверное, – пожал плечами Стас, поправляя шапку и поглядывая под ноги. Март, обещавший горожанам тёплую раннюю весну, коварно обернулся новым витком лютой зимы с тающими днём сугробами, а ночью превращающий дорожки в гололёд, и теперь парни скользили, стараясь не упасть. 

– Это ведь не просто псевдонимы? – вытащив пачку сигарет из кармана и щёлкнув зажигалкой, негромко уточнил Лавров.

– О чем ты? – чувствуя, как по спине начинают бегать табуны мурашек, чересчур резко обернулся Стас.

– Босс и Пимп, – пояснил Игорь, проезжаясь по льду. – Это же из твоего сна?

Конченков кивнул, растерянно отводя взгляд. 

– Охуенные нэймы, – заключил тот, останавливаясь под козырьком остановки. – И охуенные сны, наверное.

И перед Стасом открылась потрясающая картина – запрокинутая к небу голова Лаврова, его глаза, разыскивающие звезды, невидимые в огнях ночного города, бледная кожа, виднеющаяся в вороте куртки, оранжевый огонёк сигареты и проносящиеся мимо машины. И, стоило Игорю перевести на него взгляд, Стас забыл, как дышать. 

– Там у тебя есть собственное созвездие, – хрипло пробормотал он, делая шаг навстречу.

– Заебись, – улыбнулся Игорь, делая затяжку. Где-то за его спиной виднелись фары подъезжающего автобуса, но это было так неважно, бессмысленно. На носу Лаврова таяла снежинка, а в щетине блестели капельки.

– О чем ты думаешь? – вдруг спросил Стас, просовывая палец в дырку в кармане и нервно дёргая за нитки.

– О том, что нас ждёт, – Игорь задумчиво качнул головой и бросил окурок в стоящую в двух шагах от них урну. – А ты?

Стас поёжился, дрожа, то ли от порывов весеннего ветра, то ли от нервов, а потом решительно шагнул к нему ещё ближе – сам не зная, зачем делает это. Лёд, припорошенный снежком, коварно блеснул в свете фар автобуса, и Конченков, презабавно взмахнув руками, упал плашмя на спину – ночное небо покачнулось, звезды насмешливо блеснули над головой, и он был готов поклясться, что в это мгновение те сложились в знакомые созвездия из снов. 

– Сука… – простонал он глухо.

– Конченков, бля! – испуганно склонился над ним Игорь, заслоняя своей головой небо. – Ты цел?

Он протянул ему ладонь – горячую, широкую, – и Стас несколько секунд помедлил, лёжа и глядя на неё. Ушибленное темечко ныло, рядом валялась свалившаяся с его головы шапка, и пальцы задрожали, когда он осознал, что через мгновение почувствует наконец-то, какова рука Игоря на ощупь. 

И он протянул свою ладонь, с упоением отдаваясь этому прикосновению, смеясь в унисон с развеселившимся Лавровым, опираясь о его плечо и радуясь морозной суке-весне.

– Ну, ты, бля, овощ, Конченков, – размазывая по лицу слёзы от смеха – необъяснимого, разрушительного смеха, – простонал Лавров хрипло. – Петрушка, блять!

Стас закивал, отчаянно не желая отпускать ладонь Игоря из своей руки, и тоже смеялся, а последний автобус в это время захлопывал свои двери и медленно отъезжал прочь.

Наверное, всё это тоже было сном, потому что Конченков легко мог пересчитать морщинки вокруг глаз Лаврова, запомнить все линии и пересечения на его ладони, вдохнуть запах его неприкрытых шапкой волос и утонуть в этих глазах, которые смотрели на него везде. 

– Чувство, будто в этом болоте я навсегда, – отсмеявшись, прошептал Стас, вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо Игоря.

– Если мы вместе, это не так уж и страшно, – и его пальцы сжали ладонь Слиппы чуточку сильнее.


	8. Hustle of Morpheus: На хате

С холма, на котором возвышается дом, можно увидеть далекие огни Майами – Пимп стоит и курит, рассматривая отражающиеся в заливе отблески баров, дискотек и клубов. 

– Возьмём твой гелик, – говорит Босс. Он уже переоделся и перезаряжает свою беретту.

– Хорошо, – кивает Пимп, швыряя окурок в бушующий под ногами океан. Оранжевая дуга мигает на прощание и исчезает в тенях острых камней.

– Что у тебя по снаряге? РПГ нечем перезаряжать, да и патроны кончились, блять, – его голос равнодушный, как всегда безразличный и спокойный, зато ладони приятно сжимают костлявое плечо Пимпа. Под его пальцами хрустит бронежилет, но тому кажется, что на самом деле Босс давно под его кожей.

– У меня тут все по нулям, – задумчиво отвечает Пимп и оборачивается к Боссу. – Нужно заехать за свежачком. Давно хотел, жаль только, при таких долбоебских обстоятельствах.

Босс смеётся и задорно подмигивает: Поперечный как раз выталкивает из дома едва дышащего Бах Ти – тот весь в крови и с заплывшим глазом. Семенящий за ними Джарахов выглядит смущённо и растерянно. Он пьёт Cristal прямо из бутылки и морщится, когда пузырьки бьют ему в нос. Его глаза уже пьяно блестят, но это мало вяжется с его откровенно расстроенным видом. Хотя, что с него взять – Эл давно отвык от этих разборок. 

– Грузи на заднее, – Босс нажимает на ключи от тачки, распахивая двери. – Только аккуратнее, блять, а то испачкаете кожу кровищей.

Бах стонет, спотыкается и сгибается пополам – его выворачивает на гравий желчью, и Данила ругается, брезгливо пиная Бах Ти под колено. 

– Ёбаный в рот…

– Пизда моей тачке, – обреченно выдыхает Пимп, поправляя на голове балаклаву. – Блять, Босс, умеешь же ты уговорить человека на всякий пиздец. Похуй на мусоров, пускай заблевывает твою машину.

Но Босс ничего не отвечает, приподнимает за волосы Баха и заглядывает в его глаза. У того фингалы приняли невообразимые масштабы, кровь запеклась, а губы в трещинах – разбиты о зубы.

– Снега дай ему дернуть, сразу взбодрится, – говорит он и садится за руль. Спорить о том, кто поведёт – бессмысленно, и Пимп только качает головой, усаживаясь на пассажирское.

В бардачке у него, рядом с пачкой банкнот, пакетик с остатками кокса и мятая пачка сигарет. Здесь хватит на пару дорожек, и он, легонько встряхнув, передаёт его Даниле.

– Жаба душит на этого мудака, – цокает он, глядя как Джарахов аккуратно усаживается с другой стороны от Баха на заднем сидении. Эльдару того откровенно жалко, и он протягивает к его губам бутылку шампанского, аккуратно придерживая Бах Ти за подбородок.

– Раскатай ему дорожку, – повторяет Босс, глядя в зеркало заднего вида и заводя тачку. 

На его носу опять очки Bvlgari – эти он забыл в машине Пимпа пару месяцев назад, – и они поблёскивают россыпью бриллиантов на дужках. Странно замечать его растрёпанные кудрявые волосы, выглядывающие из-под платка, его чуть неровно отросшую бороду под подбородком, помявшуюся на вороте рубашку – все эти мелочи (изъяны, сказал бы шёпотом Босс, спроси его Пимп) делают из него ещё более настоящего человека. И Пимпу, на самом деле, приятно это – замечать незначительное в сиянии Величайшего, ведь никто, кроме него, не может узнать об этом. 

Они едут по трассе по кромке океана, в лицо дует тёплый ветер, и он думает, что знает о Боссе всё. Он знает, как тот сопит во сне, как едва заметно морщит нос, когда размышляет над чем-то серьёзным, как захлебывается в смехе – искреннем, не наигранном. Пимп изучил его досконально, все его морщинки и родинки, даже ту, за правым ухом – она похожа на маленькое солнышко. Едва ли кто-то догадывается, что Босс любит ночью съесть сникерс, запивая его молоком прямо из бутылки; что утром он первым делом притягивает Пимпа в свои объятия и почти душит, прижимая его к груди и кусая за шею. Никто не знает, как он целует все его веснушки на животе – двадцать четыре штуки, – он считал. 

И слава Богу, что не знает. И не узнает – за это тоже слава.

– Какие планы? – Поперечный педантично выравнивает высыпанный прямо на подлокотник снег и сворачивает вытащенный из кармана полтинник в трубочку. – Мы же не сразу рванем в порт?

– Нет, – качает головой Босс. – Сначала заедем к старому приятелю. 

Данила равнодушно дёргает плечом и затягивается, довольно отфыркиваясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы.

– Будешь? – спрашивает он у Джарахова, но тот уже слегка пьян и только мотает головой.

– Я от кокоса сразу хочу сосать члены, так что лучше воздержаться.

– Блять, Эл, – смеется Пимп, прикрывая рот рукой. – Мы с тобой на вечеринках в Лос-Анджелесе всегда летаем так, что реально не чувствуем ног. Почему о членах я узнаю только сейчас?

– Потому что он пидор, – отвечает Босс, не обращая внимание на смех Данилы и Эльдара. Пимп на подсознательном уровне улавливает нотки ревности в его голосе, и, черт подери, это ему нравится.

– Снюхивай, Бах, раз уж мы сегодня добрые, – добродушно хлопает его по плечу Поперечный. Тот несколько секунд молча сверлит его полным ненависти взглядом, но всё равно соглашается. Когда Бах отодвигается от подлокотника, снега уже нет. Зато есть несколько капель крови.

Несколько минут они едут в полной тишине, если не считать смешков Эла и тяжелого сопения Бах Ти. Напряжение чувствуется, но оно слишком неуловимо – что-то вроде легкого волнения перед прыжком с самолета: ещё не знаешь, что из этого получится, но точно уверен, что будет весело. 

Вероятно, что в порту их уже ждут несколько десятков укомплектованных по уши шестёрок Дудя. А может и не ждут.

Пимп видит, как Босс постукивает по рулю большими пальцами и кусает губы – ему не терпится начать разборки, не терпится показать, кто здесь главный и кто заставит этих сучек танцевать.

И, пока никто не видит, Пимп кладет свою ладонь на колено Босса – ему просто хочется быть ближе.

 

Когда они въезжают на Линкольн Роуд, вся улица сияет как грёбанный Диснейлэнд. Людей тут много, ещё больше туристов, поэтому Поперечному и Джарахову приходится остаться в машине с Бахом, пока Босс и Пимп идут мимо гремящих музыкой баров и ресторанов. Вечеринки не прекращаются ни на минуту – Майами-бич никогда не спит, и это неудивительно.

Трёхэтажный элитный бутик уже должен бы быть закрыт, но здесь нет ни одной двери, которая не распахнется перед лицом Босса. Их встречают несколько сочных девочек в строгих платьях, заискивающе улыбаются и без промедления проводят к неприметной двери, замаскированной под зеркало.

Лестница вьется изящной спиралью, и отсюда видно весь магазин как на ладони: все три этажа элитной одежды для мужчин и женщин, драгоценности и аксессуары. Везде суетятся милые сучки, хотя ни одного покупателя нет. Они знают, что приехал Босс вместе с молчаливым и всегда незаметным на его фоне Пимпом. А ещё – они очень хотят понравиться, хотя такого раньше ни разу не происходило.

Двери офиса уже открыты, и уже с лестницы видно, как на столе полулежит загорелая блондинка в бикини. 

– Не дергайся, блять, – говорит ей высокий парень. – И жопой не елозь своей.

– Яникс, это, бля, что за хуйня? – спрашивает Босс, и парень тут же оборачивается, радостно улыбаясь и распахивая руки для объятий.

– Это закуска к текиле, – он указывает на дольки лайма на сосках красотки и соль вокруг ее пупка. – Я вас очень ждал, как видишь.

И Яникс, по привычке переворачивая кепку, усыпанную драгоценными камнями, козырьком назад, хлопает Босса, а потом и Пимпа по плечам.

– Слышал, что у тебя не все ладно, – расстроенно качает он головой и в приглашающем жесте указывает на диванчики. Застывшие было в дверях девушки быстро испаряются, стоит ему только на них взглянуть, и прикрывают за собой офис.

– У меня всё всегда заебись, братишка, – Босс не спеша усаживается на диван и тут же закидывает ноги на стол. – Что нового?

Яникс пожимает плечами, садится в свое кресло и открывает бутылку Pasion Azteca – очень довольный собой и улыбающийся так, словно выиграл миллион. Глаз Босса не видно из-под очков, но зато Пимп удивленно присвистывает, когда замечает, _что_ это за текила.

– Вот так гостеприимство, – говорит он, стоя у окна за спиной Босса.

– Ничего не жалко для братишек.

Босс смеется, откидывая назад голову, и потирает глаза. По нему заметно, что он, несмотря на то, что хоть и поспал недолго, но всё равно очень уставший. Но Пимп ничего с этим не может поделать.

– Давайте, ребят, – Яникс подвигает шоты к краю стола и призывно улыбается, подергивая бровями. 

Его косички собраны в небрежный хвостик, а рубашка расстегнута на воротнике – сразу видно, человек тяжело поработал днём, поэтому может вечером расслабиться. С парой старых друзей и бутылочкой текилы за пару лямов.

– Яникс, – Босс поднимается, лениво подходит ближе и подхватывает шот. – Ты, конечно, охуеть красавчик, но…

Он вдыхает запах текилы, наклоняется над животом сучки и проводит языком по её коже, собирая соль. Старательно отводящий в сторону взгляд Пимп молчит, не замечая дразнящего блеска направленных на него глаз Босса: это маленькая месть за Джарахова, хотя мстить абсолютно не за что.

– Но? – Яникс опрокидывает стопочку и зубами снимает дольку с груди девчонки.

– Но мне нужна твоя помощь, – а вот Босс не закусывает и, кажется, полностью теряет интерес и к выпивке, и к сиськам перед ним.

Что-то в его голосе, видимо, подсказывает Яниксу, что разговор пойдет серьёзный, поэтому он машет пальцами, хмурясь, когда сучка не слишком торопливо исчезает за дверями кабинета. Теперь они втроём – вчетвером, если считать ещё и бутылку.

– Я всегда к твоим услугам, – Яникс больше не улыбается.

Пимп всё так же молчит, предоставляя возможность говорить Боссу. Хотя, иначе никогда и не было – Величайший умеет заставлять себя слушать, а Пимп умеет молчать. Молчать и хранить секреты – это, пожалуй, величайший талант.

– Ты же в курсе, что у меня увели партию?

Яникс морщится, жмётся, а потом всё же кивает – меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Особенно о таких вещах. Так что он бы и рад солгать, но только не Боссу.

– Я знаю, что ты принял вора вчера на вечеринке у Ресторатора, – медленно говорит он. – На вечеринке, на которой ты был в моей шубе.

И Яникс довольно улыбается, гордясь собственным талантом.

– Этот пидор работает на Дудя, – не замечая самодовольства друга, произносит Босс. И улыбка сползает с лица парня расплавленным суфле.

– Дудь? – переспрашивает он неверяще. – Быть не может.

– Может, – морщится Босс и снова садится на диван. 

Яникс барабанит пальцами по столу, чертыхается и отодвигает шоты: веселиться уже не хочется, а текила – напиток для веселья. В таком случае лучше накидываться виски – под него думается куда лучше.

– И какие планы? – спрашивает он наконец.

– Дать пизды и указать шавке на место, – спокойно объясняет Босс, раскуривая сигару. На его фоне Яникс выглядит чересчур обеспокоенным – дёргает длинным носом и накручивает одну из косичек на палец, размышляя.

– Что ни день, то новый трип, – расстроенно бормочет Яникс и качает головой. – Чем я могу помочь?

– Оружием.

И Босс улыбается мягко и безмятежно.

 

Через пятнадцать минут они пересекают Линкольн Роуд с двумя сумками винтовок и автоматов. Они тяжелые, и Босс недовольно бурчит себе под нос, что в носильщики он не нанимался. Но даже это не может ему испортить настроение – ведь на плечах у него новая шуба: ничего не поделаешь, если ты муза для самого талантливого дизайнера одежды и по совместительству торгаша оружием в Майами-бич. И совершенно плевать, что на них пялятся – Пимп тоже не может оторвать от него взгляда.

Босс кивает Пимпу через плечо, едва ощутимо проводит по его щеке кончиками пальцев и закусывает губу.

– Если сука-Дудь хочет палку, – говорит он, швыряя сумки в багажник, – сука ее получит...


	9. Hustle of Morpheus: Деньги и мечты

На въезде в доки стоят несколько охранников с автоматами, но Боссу даже не приходится тормозить – те поднимают шлагбаум и отходят в сторону, лишь провожая гелик взглядом. Даже несмотря на то, что пристань эта Дудя, а не их – но парни, очевидно, знают, суки, _кто_ к ним едет и зачем.

– Фадеев, наверное, уже тут, – говорит Босс, проезжая мимо составленных друг на друга железных контейнеров, мимо спящих погрузчиков с опущенными ковшами, мимо темных окон давно закрытой портовой таможни. Здесь тихо, чувствуется, что темнота скрывает за своей пеленой собственные секреты. Хотя даже эти секреты принадлежат Всемогущему Боссу – весь Майами принадлежит только им.

От ожидания и предвкушения грудь наполняется лопающимися пузырьками, и приправляется довольным лицом Поперечного на заднем сидении. Пимпу кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он взлетит – до того сильное напряжение. Но Босс рядом, и Пимп невольно успокаивается.

У самого края пирса стоят машины; Фадеев пинает пивную банку носком дорогого ботинка от Armani; по воде прыгают жёлтые огни проплывающей мимо баржи – они скрыты от всего мира, а значит, скоро будет мясо.

Босс припарковывается у самой воды, эффектно газанув напоследок. Из машин тут же начинают выползать, как муравьи из муравейника, их парни из флавы: несколько ребят в балаклавах, недовольный чем-то Ларин, перебирающий автомат и флегматично подпевающий под нос Чейни. Чуть поодаль блюет Хова, тут же полоща рот дешёвым пивом – любит же он всякое дерьмо. 

– Вацап, – Босс приподнимает руку в приветственном жесте и тут же раскуривает сигарету.

– О, Пимп и Босс спешат на помощь? – смеётся Фадеев и хлопает их по плечам. – Эти мудаки ещё не подъехали. Ожидаем с минуты на минуту.

Полы шубы Босса развеваются, он улыбается, выпуская из губ клубы дыма, и идет к багажнику.

– Разберемся, – отвечает и достает из сумки автомат. – Заебали эти пидоры мне портить вечеринки.

Выталкивая перед собой Бах Ти, из машины выходят Поперечный и Джарахов. Бутылка шампанского в руках Эла почти пустая, и он швыряет ее в воду – та разбивает водную гладь и пропадает в отблесках огней.

– Хорошо же ты его, – удивлённо протягивает Фадеев, кивая на Баха. 

Лицо Баха умиротворённое, но он не забывает повторять раз за разом, что все они ублюдки и мудаки. От кокса его ведёт окончательно, и Пимп думает, что лучше бы они не давали ему пыли – уж слишком говорливым он стал на свою же голову. Можно вытерпеть сколько угодно ругательств в свой собственный адрес, а вот в сторону Босса – с трудом.

Но Величайшему плевать хотелось: он несколько секунд смотрит тяжёлым взглядом на застывшую корочку крови в уголках губ Баха, ловит его бессмысленный взгляд, а потом хмыкает.

– Будет знать, сука, – отмахивается Босс в конце концов и идет навстречу Ларину. А Пимп остается стоять у машины, выбирая между дробовиком и пистолетом – пальцы гладят прохладную сталь, ласкают дула и потом обхватывают рукояти. Он переводит взгляд на улыбающегося Босса рядом с Чейни, на его уверенно сжимающие автомат руки, и выбирает глок. 

– ...куча пидоров, забывших свое место, – Пимп слышит отголоски негромких разговоров, краем глаза замечает, как Джарахов похлопывает Данилу по плечу и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Видит телку Ларина, фотографирующую себя в боковое зеркало и думает, что тот совсем отбит на голову, если решил взять с собой на разборки шлюху.

Но всё это не имеет значения – за их спинами раздается гудок пришвартовывающегося корабля, а из-за угла выезжает несколько черных тачек – все как один бумеры с тонированными стеклами.

– Приехали, родимые, – пьяный Хованский приподнимает бутылку с пивом и радостно улыбается, помахивая рукой приехавшим как добрым друзьям.

– Кто этого долбаеба вообще сюда взял? – недовольно спрашивает Босс, и Ларин приподнимает руку. 

– Издеваешься? – шипит Пимп и подходит к Боссу ближе – становится за его плечом, готовый выйти вперёд в любую секунду. – Он же в сопли.

– Мы были на одной вечеринке, когда позвонил Фадеев, – огрызается Ларин и показывает ему средний палец. – Я мог вообще не приезжать, блять. Это вы, куски дерь…

– Заткнись, – хмыкает Фадеев, и Ларин послушно затыкается.

Из прибывших тачек доносится весёленький бит, и несколько минут те просто стоят, не выключая фары и не подавая иных признаков жизни. Пимп знает, что люди Дудя просто выжидают и накручивают понты, но на Босса это мало производит впечатление – он приподнимает автомат и дает очередь по асфальту перед машинами. Искры летят будь здоров, пули рикошетят – звонко отскакивают по бамперам машин – и выглядит все это как ебанная фиеста в мексиканском квартале. Вот только не хватает такос и развешанных по периметру пиньят.

Музыка смолкает.

– Я, бля, тут с ними в игры играть не буду, – пожимает плечами Босс, чуть поворачивая лицо в сторону Пимпа.

– Да можешь без предупредительных, – отвечает тот и поправляет на носу балаклаву. – Я уже устал от этого дерьма.

Босс хмыкает, поводя плечами, глядит, как открываются двери машин и один за другим выходят парни – все в чёрном, как долбанные ФБРовцы со стволами и постными рожами.

– Добрейшего вечерочка, – говорит Босс, когда к нему на встречу бредёт один из этих мудазвонов. Он молчит, стягивает с лица капюшон, и Пимп узнает в парне одного из шестерок Дудя – Соболев собственной персоной. Гладкая прическа как всегда на высоте – волос к волосу, глаза бегают, ноздри трепещут – парень явно в ярости.

– Босс, – говорит он сквозь зубы и приподнимает ладонь, знаком давая понять своим людям, чтобы не вмешивались в разговор.

– Хоуми, скажи мне, как сам? Что сделать успел? – Босс деланно дружелюбно делает несколько шагов ему навстречу, похлопывает Соболева по плечам и прижимает к груди – тот кажется котёнком, утопающим в шубе. – Хотя, не рассказывай, сам вижу.

На фоне залива контрастно, как труп на асфальте, вырисовывается нос их корабля, и Босс указывает на него рукой, всё так же улыбаясь – от этой улыбки Пимп чувствует холодок по коже, а ноги становятся ватными. Предвкушение захлёстывает с головой, и теперь остаётся лишь наслаждаться происходящим. И все молчат, переводя взгляды на Босса и Соболева, на корабль, на тёмную гладь воды.

– Смотри-ка, хоуми, что я нашёл в ваших доках, – говорит Босс и отталкивает от себя недовольного парня. – Не расскажешь, как так вышло, что мой товар осел у вас?

– Это недоразумение, – негромко произносит Соболев, смахивая с рубашки несуществующую пыль. – Мы из Мексики ждали свою партию.

Поперечный не выдерживает и смеётся, да и у остальных на лицах играют улыбки – шутка ли, перепутать корабли. Лучшей отмазы Пимп ещё не слышал, но раздражение бёрет своё, и он негромко чертыхается.

– О как, – деланно удивленно говорит Босс, подталкивая Соболева к краю пирса. – А я слышал другую историю.

Эльдар отступает в сторону, и теперь можно легко рассмотреть стоящего на коленях Бах Ти. Того кроет от снюханного кокса, и поэтому он тихо смеется, обзывает всех пидорами и сплёвывает через каждые десять секунд.

– Хочешь сказать, он лжёт?

– Это недоразумение, Босс, – Соболев распрямляет плечи и устало улыбается, словно утомился повторять одно и то же. На его лице брезгливость и абсолютная уверенность в собственном бессмертии. Но даже эта улыбка выглядит как вызов. Хотя, иначе и не было бы: разумеется, он чувствует себя защищенным – ребята на встрече в чужом порту, а вот Соболев на своей территории, и думает, что может диктовать свои условия.

– Понимаешь ли, так бывает, – Соболев улыбается всё довольнее, все спокойнее, а у Пимпа сдают нервы. – Иногда при транспортировке могут напутать, но ведь это такие мелочи…

Он разводит руками, поигрывая в пальцах телефоном.

– Мелочи, блять? – переспрашивает Поперечный и делает шаг вперед. – Ты, бля, что-то попутал.

Соболев улыбается, косит на своих парней с автоматами, а потом закуривает.

– Да я этому куску… – только начинает Данила, но Эльдар удерживает его за руку. 

Всё так же сияет огнями Майами в отражении воды, всё так же слышен плеск волн, всё те же лица вокруг них, но что-то меняется, и Пимп понимает – Соболев ждёт выпада, ждёт реакции, но вестись на провокацию – последнее дело.

– Поэтому, Босс, – продолжает он спокойно, мерцая огоньком сигареты, – я могу понять твои претензии. Но всё-таки называть чужой товар своим – разве это дело?

Последние слова Соболева взрывают сознание присутствующих – слышится гул, Чейни передёргивает затвор пистолета, Хованский смеётся, расплескивая пиво вокруг, а Поперечный едва сдерживается, чтобы не выстрелить посыльному Дудя в его наглое лицо.

– Хочешь сказать, это ваш корабль? – уточняет Босс непередаваемо спокойно – закрой глаза, и покажется, что нет никаких машин, нет корабля, гружёного ангельской пылью до самых трюмов, и нет парней со стволами в руках. Он на томной вечеринке, скучает и ждёт сюрприза. Да вот же он – сюрприз на три ляма!

– Я же говорю: это недоразумение, – повторяет Соболев, разводя руками. – Ты что-то напутал, Босс.

– Понимаю, – покачивая головой и поудобнее перехватывая автомат в руке, Босс делает несколько шагов в сторону и обратно. – Но мне кажется, ты не понимаешь.

Глядя на мерзкую улыбочку Соболева, Пимп аккуратно вытаскивает глок из-за спины.

– Значит, бедолага Бах страдал зазря? – переспрашивает Босс деланно огорчённо. Его плечи расслаблены, глаза скрыты за стёклами очков, но Пимп не видит даже – чувствует волны его ярости.

– Да, – Соболев скользит взглядом по стоящему на асфальте Баху, дергает губой и стряхивает пепел, едва не попадая на шубу Босса. – Отпустите его?

И эта фраза становится решающей.

– Конечно, хоуми, – произносит Пимп, вскидывает пистолет и, не глядя, стреляет в голову Бах Ти. Тот не успевает и вскликнуть – валится на бок, а из дырки в его голове струится кровь, разливаясь в маленькое красное море вокруг его тела.

– Ёбанный в рот... – Соболев дёргается всем телом, сигарета выпадает из его пальцев, а с лица слетает вся напускная бравада. Его люди за спиной начинают волноваться, но он успевает махнуть рукой, чтобы не шевелились. Игры кончились – до него это наконец доходит. – Ты что творишь?!

– Ты не понимаешь, сука, вот мы и объясняем доходчиво, – спокойно басит Босс и снова приобнимает того за плечи. – Сейчас вы садитесь в тачки и едете к Дудю. Рассказываете, что облажались, и Боссу это очень не понравилось.

Его голос безмятежен и спокоен – напоминает раскаты летнего грома. И Пимп понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть, и в этих мудаков ебанёт молния, стоит им только начать качать права. Но Соболев бледнеет и только кивает, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от трупа у своих ног. Кровь все хлещет, струится, пока один из ручейков не добегает до золотых кроссовок Баха – те кажутся островами сокровищ в кровавом море реальности. А страх Соболева – воздух в этом микрокосме.

– Ты меня понял, ублюдок? – почти ласково уточняет Босс и заглядывает в лицо парня. Тот нервно кивает, но молчит. – Не слышу.

– Да, – произносит тот, а в следующую секунду отпихивает руки Босса. – Блять…

Мгновения тянутся сладкой патокой, застывают вместе с кровью у их ног, и Соболев не может стряхнуть оцепенение. Но Босс еще раз кладет руку ему на плечо, так что тот просыпается – и тут же в ненависти закусывает губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Медленно отступая, Соболев дает знак своим парням уезжать, бросает последний взгляд на безжизненное тело Баха, а потом сплёвывает.

– Мне реально похуй, кто первый в битвах, – произносит Босс, и передаёт автомат Пимпу. – Но вы, суки, должны знать свое место.

– Дудь это так не оставит, – хрипит сквозь зубы Соболев и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит к машине. Его спина ссутулена, руки спрятаны в карманах, и выглядит он побитой собакой.

В доках опять тишина и покой.

– И это всё? – спрашивает Эльдар разочарованно.

– Надо было ему ебануть в морду, – пыхтит Поперечный, а потом садится в машину. Его тоже кроет, а под кайфом он злой и недовольный.

Несколько минут Босс смотрит вслед отъезжающим машинам, стягивает с глаз очки и поворачивается к Пимпу.

– Я сам хотел, – улыбается, кивая на Баха, но за этой улыбкой скрывается очевидное одобрение. – Что ж ты так…

Пимп пожимает плечами и швыряет ствол в воду, и этот звук кажется точкой в этом длинном вечере, что начался еще накануне.

– Поехали в клуб? – предлагает Босс.

Он смотрит, как его люди садятся в катер, чтобы увести корабль в свои доки, смотрит, как Ларин ногой скатывает труп к краю пирса и спихивает его, смотрит на кровавые разводы, на зевающего Джарахова и отъезжающую машину Фадеева и Чейни, а потом тихо смеется.

– Вот ведь ебанутый день.


	10. Landmarks: Передай

– Что ж… – проговорил Игорь хрипло, потирая шею. – Это было позорно.

После выпуска “Самара град” они ещё долго не могли отойти – смеялись, вспоминая весь тот бред, что наговорили на камеру, и качали головой. Хотя Стас был уверен на сто процентов, что даже открути время назад, все повторилось бы снова точно так же.

– Это был опыт, – Лавров откинул в сторону бычок и выглянул из-за угла остановки, надеясь увидеть транспорт. – И завтра на концерте уже не так страшно будет облажаться.

Конченков ничего не ответил, а просто кивнул. Сколько бы Игорь ни пытался убедить себя в том, что могло быть хуже, уж он-то знал, что не могло. Хотя, откровенно говоря, его это мало беспокоило – он на интервью вёл себя не лучше, говорил ещё больше глупостей, а всё потому, что с каждым днем они становились ближе к исполнению мечты. 

– Болит горло? – сочувственно спросил Стас, откидывая в сторону окурок. 

За последние несколько недель, пока они записывали альбом (громко сказано, на самом деле, для нескольких дурацких треков о сладкой жизни в Майами и понтах), Игорь всё сильнее вживался в роль – ломал голос, придумывал новые образы, мечтал и всегда – _всегда_ – спрашивал Конченкова “Это то? То, чего ты хотел?”. А тот только и мог, что кивать, отчаянно пытаясь справиться со сбившимся дыханием и колотящимся внутри сердцем. 

– Нормально, – просипел Лавров, запрыгивая на подножку автобуса. – Бывало и хуже. 

– Нечего рвать горло ради блядских песен, – Стас уселся на одно из задних кресел, кинув на пол рюкзак, и подтянул ногу на сиденье. Сквозь тусклое окно пробивались заходящие лучи апрельского солнца – яркого, но ещё очень нежного. И Конченков прикрыл глаза, сквозь веки ловя блики, чувствуя тепло – настоящую оттепель, весну, которая могла значить только начало нового. 

– Когда ты делаешь что-то, что тебе нравится, это не имеет значения, – голос Игоря был так близок, почти над ухом, и Стас открыл глаза, заново привыкая к свету. И ему казалось, что это совсем не солнце, а сам Лавров светится как долбаная супернова. 

Полупустой автобус покачивало, за окнами проносились многоэтажки, дворы, машины и тротуары. И снега совсем не было, а небо светилось бледно-голубым, на горизонте превращающимся в оранжевый, фактически золотой. И это было куда красивее, чем все пейзажи из снов, все заливы и пляжи, заполненные дорогими машинами улицы. В старом автобусе с рваными сиденьями, перемотанными изолентой поручнями, дремлющей бабулькой с сумкой на колёсиках, ругающимся по телефону мужиком в строительном комбинезоне, а главное с Лавровым в расстёгнутой куртке и небритым подбородком. И была только одна ложка дёгтя – Стас не мог провести пальцами по этому подбородку, не мог прижаться, чтобы вдохнуть его запах. 

А вот во сне мог. 

– Я рад, что тебе нравится, – выдохнул в конце концов Конченков, снова отворачиваясь к окну. 

– А тебе? – Игорь придвинулся ближе, а Стас, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не притянуть его к себе – ткнуться лбом в его щеку, – опять зажмурился. И ему казалось, что Лавров просто издевается.

– Конечно, – кивнул он, облизывая пересохшие губы. Перед глазами мелькал свет – автобус то нырял в тень, то выныривал, как игривый кит, и Конченков улыбался этой морской, такой по-ненастоящему летней Самаре с россыпью блестящих окон, пыльных улиц и старых хрущёвок. 

Игорь, так и не дождавшись от него тех слов, которые надеялся услышать, откинулся на спинку сидения. И свет тут же померк. 

– Я уже три месяца пытаюсь понять тебя, – пробормотал он глухо, дергая собачку на молнии.

Стас на него оглянулся.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Да ёбнулся ты, – Лавров вытянул в проход ноги, с деланным интересом разглядывая порхающий по полу от ветра билет. 

– Нихуя не понимаю, – пробормотал Стас, опять отворачиваясь к окну. Автобус уже съезжал на окраину, к железнодорожным путям, к поросшим голыми кустами шиповника пустырям, где никто бы их не нашел – их тайное место.

– Ты ходишь, молчишь всё время, как ебанный асассин, что-то придумываешь, – Игорь дёрнул его за рукав. – А сам не рассказываешь, в чем дело. У тебя проблемы? Почему я не знаю?

Конченков тихонько рассмеялся, прикрывая ладонью рот, покосился на Лаврова, а потом качнул головой.

– Нет. Какие вообще у меня могут быть проблемы? – пробормотал он сквозь смех. – Разве что позор на нашем интервью.

И он всё же рискнул утешающе похлопать Игоря по руке – в это же мгновение снова показалось солнце.

– Ты, блять, никогда таким уёбком не был, – недоверчиво сказал Лавров, глядя на тонкую кисть на своей ладони. – Влюбился, может?

Пальцы Стаса дернулись, нервно сжались на запястье Игоря, и Конченков тут же поспешил их спрятать в карман – словно они могли рассказать его лучшему другу лишнего.

– Влюбился! – протянул Игорь удивлённо. – Ебать, Стасян, какого хера не рассказывал мне?

Он тряхнул его за плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Конченков лишь натянул поглубже капюшон, пытаясь скрыть пылающие щёки. И это было куда позорнее его бреда на “Самара граде” – это было пугающе и чуть-чуть заманчиво: а что, если рассказать всё, как есть? Что будет?

“Я, знаешь ли, Игорь, последние три месяца дрочу на тебя. Так что да, влюбился. И вот, бля, не знаю, что делать теперь...”

Конченков тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, улыбнулся – как всегда расслабленно и спокойно – и обернулся к Игорю.

– Нам выходить сейчас.

– Знаю.

Глаза Лаврова – внимательные и серьёзные – шарили по его лицу, в попытке углядеть хоть какую-то подсказку, но так её и не находили. И Стасу было даже стыдно, что он молчит – не признается лучшему другу в правде. Хотя, о такой правде, ей-богу, лучше молчать.

 

  
Вдоль железнодорожных путей тянулся серый бетонный забор, кое-где украшенный удачными и не очень росписями художников. И это было их, Стаса и Игоря, место, где никто не мог их найти, не мог вернуть в реальность и навалить сотни проблем.

– Волнуешься по поводу завтрашнего выступления? – спросил Конченков, прерывая их затянувшееся молчание.

– Немного, – честно признался Игорь, пиная заржавевшую консервную банку. Он избегал взгляда Стаса, избегал самому смотреть на него, пропихивал руки поглубже в карманы куртки и хмурился. И вид недовольного Лаврова был, пожалуй, худшим наказанием – чувствуешь вину за то, что натворил, но признаться не можешь, потому что сделаешь ещё хуже.

– Я думаю, будет круто, – Стас запрыгнул на рельсу и пошёл вперед, расставив руки и балансируя. – Мы ведь всегда этого хотели.

Он поправил за плечами рюкзак, и молчавшие до этого момента баллончики с краской жалобно дзынькнули, ударяясь круглыми боками друг о друга.

– Слезь, – буркнул Игорь, покосившись на Конченкова.

– Много будет народу, как думаешь? – игнорируя замечание Лаврова, поинтересовался Стас. Рельса под его ногами блестела, мерцая солнечными бликами как сусальное золото, и ему казалось, что он карабкается по лучу.

– Блять, слезь, – повторил Лавров недовольно и потёр переносицу.

– Человек сто... – Стас поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Игоря – буквально напоролся, как бабочка на иголку в коллекции натуралиста. – Что?

– Я сказал слезть, – и Игорь дёрнул его за руку вниз. – Наёбнешься же.

Конченков дёрнул плечом, но ничего не возразил, только замер, рассматривая насупленные брови и морщинку между ними. И – оп! – через мгновение он осознал, что разглаживает её холодным указательным пальцем. А Игорь смотрит на него уже не обиженно, а удивлённо.

– Это чё, бля? – Лавров, все ещё чувствуя палец на своей переносице, приоткрыл рот, потом захлопнул его, а через секунду аккуратно скосил глаза на этот палец. И это было настолько забавно, что Стас не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Мой палец, – пояснил он, не смея его убрать.

– Ну, заебись, братишка.

И Конченков отошёл от Лаврова на шаг. 

– Я думаю, что будет человек восемьдесят, не меньше, – вдруг улыбнувшись, сказал Игорь. Сказал это и пошёл вперёд, выискивая между кустов тропку к лазу в заборе. – А может вообще не придут – нахуй им надо слушать таких дебилов как мы.

А Конченков улыбался, не зная чему и зачем, просто радуясь этому маленькому моменту близости. Просто потому что никогда, никогда он не расскажет Лаврову о своих снах всю правду. Никогда не расскажет о том, что чувствует. Никогда больше не позволит себе вот таких вот прикосновений.

 

 

Старый лаз нашёлся – хотя куда дальше, чем они помнили. И парни вышли к заброшенным гаражам, где каждая стена была в своем роде летописью их историй. Здесь они рисовали не для кого-то, а для себя: пробовали новое, оттачивали мастерство, портили краску и часто – просто сидели и болтали.

– Но ведь ты меня с ней познакомишь, – вдруг произнёс Игорь, не оборачиваясь. Черный баллон в его руке, казалось, выводил линии самостоятельно, ничуть не завися от желания хозяина.

– С кем?

Стас сидел на поваленном холодильнике с отвалившейся дверцей и ногтем отколупывал краску, складывая кусочки рядом в стопочку.

– С той бабой, на которую запал, – ладонь Лаврова дёрнулась, и рисунок чуть смазался. Теперь на панаме печального ниггера висела капля черного дёгтя – по крайней мере Стасу так показалось.

– Вряд ли, – лениво ответил он, снимая еще один кусок краски. – Это физически невозможно.

Игорь повернул к нему голову, сам нашаривая на земле другую банку, поджал губы и снова нахмурился. Вот только Конченкову больше не удалось бы разгладить морщины одним прикосновением. Правда, дай ему волю – он сцеловал бы их как последний придурок, тяжело дыша и пропуская удары сердца.

– Почему?

“Ты не баба. Да и вроде как знаком сам с собой”.

– Её не существует, – ещё одно движение пальцем, ещё одна пластинка у него в руках. – Только в твоем воображении.

Лавров что-то хмыкнул, поёрзал на подстеленной под ним старой мастерке, а потом цветисто ругнулся – громко и злобно, припомимая ёбанного Слиппу, его заебоны, вечное молчание и большие оленьи глаза.

– Шёл бы ты нахер, братишка, – добавил он напоследок и, надавив на шляпку баллона, сломал распылитель. – Сука!

Конченков оторвался от холодильника, спрыгнул на землю и сделал несколько шагов к Игорю навстречу. Подтягивая ворот повыше, он ёжился и кусал губы, не зная, что ответить, а потом пихнул того в плечо.

– Что за предъявы?

– Нахер иди, – мотнул головой Лавров.

– Вот что ты хочешь услышать? – Стас заводился всё сильнее и сильнее, сжимая в карманах ладони в кулаки и едва не переходя на крик. – Что?

Лавров поднялся на ноги и выпрямился.

– Правду.

Несколько секунд Стас молчал, лихорадочно придумывая, что бы ему ответить, и с каждой секундой его запал сходил на нет – оставалось только бухающее в груди сердце и пульсирующая венка на виске. Да и Лавров – ссутулившийся и злой, с перемазанными в краске руками и в заляпанной толстовке.

– Слабо? – Лавров раздражённо улыбнулся, приподнимая подбородок и не отводя глаз от Конченкова.

– Ты не понимаешь, – прошептал тот. – Мне в общем нихуя не светит…

– А ты пробовал? – Игорь сделал шаг вперед, и последний луч солнца утонул за горизонтом. Самара снова спала.


	11. Hustle of Morpheus: Cypher

Мерцает свет, бит качает, и неоновые лампы освещают длинную кишку коридора к чил-аут клуба. Босс занимает все пространство – фактически заполняет его, начиная от самого клуба, заканчивая мыслями Пимпа. 

– Я так устал, – вдруг говорит Босс, чуть поворачивая голову в его сторону. 

Платок слегка развевается от его размеренных шагов, полы шубы трепещут, и Пимп замечает, что у самого низа на мехе бурое пятно – привет от ушлёпка Баха. 

– Давай слетаем куда-нибудь?

– Поехали в Вегас, – пожимает плечами Пимп, толкая дверь перед собой. 

Небольшая комнатка с тонированными окнами от потолка до пола с видом на залив – место, где никто бы их не потревожил. Отсюда отлично слышно музыку, а по теликам на противоположной от низких диванчиков стене идёт трансляция всех танцполов клуба: Поперечный как раз пьяно зажимает вяло трепыхающегося Эла у барной стойки.

– Не хочу в Вегас, – Босс устраивается на подушках, снимает очки и швыряет их на низкий столик, на котором уже ждёт чайник с любимым чаем Босса, пирог и небольшой поднос с кокаином. – Достало всё…

– Можно на Гавайи слетать, на твой остров… – продолжает Пимп, подходя к окну. 

– Домой хочу, – перебивает его Босс, и Пимп оглядывается, понимая, что он не о своём доме в Майами. У Босса ностальгия – он скучает по России.

– Слетаем, если хочешь, – немного помолчав, соглашается Пимп. – Завтра же скажу готовить самолёт.

Босс устало улыбается, смотрит на него, щурясь и моргая, а потом шепчет одними губами:

– Иди ко мне.

И Пимп позволяет себе несколько секунд помедлить – растянуть мгновение предвкушения его объятий. Это великолепное ощущение, лучшее в своём роде: мурашки бегут по спине, когда он делает шаг к дивану, к лежащему на нём Боссу, к его объятиям.

– Пимп, бля…

Хриплый, нетерпеливый шёпот, пальцы, сжимающие подушку, и морщинка между бровями. 

– Я жду, – шёпот уже звучит угрожающе, и Пимп опускается рядом.

Пальцы Босса скользят по его плечу, подхватывают концы балаклавы и, задержавшись лишь на мгновение в сомнении, тянут ее вверх. 

– Хочу смотреть на тебя, хочу видеть… – он приближается настолько, что Пимп чувствует дыхание на своей коже. – Всегда хочу смотреть на тебя. Что ты со мной делаешь?

Он тянется губами к его щекам, поднимается выше и вдыхает запах взлохмаченных волос – они совсем растрепались под шапкой, и выглядит Пимп хрупким ребёнком с тонкой шеей и большими грустными глазами – даром что пару часов назад без сомнения пристрелил ублюдка. Хотя именно это, Пимп знает, нравится в нём Боссу больше всего – эта его внешняя беззащитность.

– Какой же ты охуенный, – и расстёгивает его бронежилет, стягивает толстовку и тут же отбрасывает в сторону, открывая вид на шею, на тонкие запястья, на бледную кожу.

– Нет, – качает головой Пимп, прищурив глаза от удовольствия, стоит только Боссу провести сухими губами по его руке.

– Я хочу видеть, – повторят тот, одним движением срывая воротник с его шеи и любуясь плавным изгибом ключиц.

Другой рукой он тянется к хрустальной пиале со снегом, рассыпает по груди и ключицам Пимпа белые дорожки, повторяя линии его тела, а потом касается кожи кончиком языка. Пимп тяжело и рвано дышит, едва справляясь с рвущимися наружу стонами. 

– Ты ёбаное совершенство, – шепчет Босс, вдыхая кокаин и прижимаясь ещё ближе. – В любой реальности ты был бы только моим…

Его блуждающие по всему телу руки, сильные пальцы, горячие губы – все это взрывает сознание Пимпа, хоронит его выдержку к чертям, и он тянется Боссу навстречу: перекидывает ногу через его бёдра, рассыпая остатки снега на его шубу, впивается в губы жадным поцелуем, захлёбываясь в ощущениях, вжимаясь в тело Босса своей грудью. 

– Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, – торопливо шепчет Босс. – Я бы от всего отказался. Улетел бы с тобой подальше от всех. От Фадеева с разборками, от груженных наркотой кораблей, от шлюх и всего этого пафоса. Ты и я – ты ведь об этом же мечтаешь? Это то, чего ты хочешь?

А Пимп только и может, что кивнуть, просто потому, что его мечты никогда не были настолько близки к исполнению, – Босс не из тех, кто признаётся в своих чувствах. А слышать сорванный хриплый голос, получать заверения и клятвы – почти что на крови, ей-богу – это стоит миллионов. И Пимп без сомнения положил бы всех в том порту. Убил бы голыми руками, оглядываясь на стоящего за плечами Босса – это ли то, о чём мечтаешь _ты_? И ведь так просто, так легко – выполнять его прихоти, его желания, предугадывая вздохи и движения зрачков под темными очками с бриллиантовой оправой. 

– Скажи, – говорит Босс, зубами терзая его шею, вытягивая из ремня пистолет и откидывая его в сторону. 

Под оглушительное сердцебиение, под аккомпанемент вздохов, чувствуя вкус кокаина на губах. 

– Скажи…

Прикосновения всё требовательнее, всё откровеннее – он чувствует обжигающие ладони на спине, на пряжке ремня, на коже, _под кожей_. А дыхание у них одно на двоих. 

– Скажи!

Он набирает в лёгкие воздух, всё равно задыхаясь, умирая от нереальности, периферийным зрением замечая в телевизорах всплески волнения на танцполах, теряя звуки затихшей музыки, слыша только хриплое дыхание. Топот ног в коридоре, горячие поцелуи на шее, крики, выстрелы и расстёгнутая рубашка Босса.

– Что за?.. – Пимп отстраняется, а потом вскакивает на ноги – через мгновение в чил-аут врываются парни в бронежилетах и с автоматами в руках. Несколько мгновений они не понимают, что происходит, но не двигаются, и Босс справляется с удивлением быстрее: ещё больше расслабляется, вытягивая ноги на столик, и поигрывает зажигалкой. 

– У нас гости? – с легкой насмешкой уточняет он, но парни молчат, а Пимп незаметно отступает в сторону – к лежащему в подушках пистолету. 

– Давно не виделись, – дверь распахивается снова, и в полумраке появляется тонкая, вытянутая фигура в костюме. – Как поживаешь? 

Дудь прикуривает, освещая синим светом огонька зажигалки тонкие черты лица, отводит глаза в сторону, а потом улыбается – не может, сука, сдержать ликование собственной победы. 

– Чайку? – Босс смеётся и поправляет воротник съехавшей шубы. Он без очков, и Пимп почти физически ощущает неловкость от такой откровенности, почти интимной демонстрации своих глаз. Но переигрывать что-то – хватать очки со стола, укрываться платком, застёгивать рубашку, чтобы прикрыть широкую грудь, – всё это будет не достойно Величайшего. А вот Пимп не стесняется: подтягивает штаны и надевает толстовку, тут же пряча лицо в капюшоне. 

Дудь присаживается, педантично поддёргивая брюки, чтобы не вытягивалась ткань на коленях, и поворачивается к Боссу, взглядом пробегая по платиновым цепочкам на его шее, по бородатому подбородку, по рукам с выступающими венами, и Пимп незаметно взводит курок, сгорая от ревности. 

– Не откажусь, – кивает Дудь, бросая короткий взгляд на парней с автоматами. Те понятливо отступают в тень у двери и даже не дергаются, тут же превращаясь в столбы. 

– Ну, так разливай, – дёргает пальцем Босс, указывая на уже остывший заварник. – Хули расселся?

Не веря собственным ушам, Дудь приоткрывает рот, смешно двигает губами, хватая воздух, а потом послушно тянется к чайнику – у Босса божественная способность манипулировать людьми. Вообще-то Пимп не знает точно, не жертва ли он этих же умелых рук. 

– Всех перестреляли? – спрашивает Босс, и в его голосе нет волнения, нет страха, но Пимп знает, что тот переживает за друзей. 

– Не всех, – уклончиво отвечает Дудь. – Но некоторых. Ты же пристрелил моего человека. 

Босс смеётся и трясёт головой деланно наигранно, но очень правдоподобно. 

– Я был уверен, что ты скажешь мне спасибо за этого мудака, – пожимает плечами он, и эта расслабленная улыбка на его губах выглядит пощёчиной – до того она пренебрежительная.

– Ты ошибался, – а вот Дудь не умеет так сдерживать свои эмоции. Он ёрзает, вдруг ловя себя на том, что протягивает Боссу чашку душистого чая – как какая-то шестерка, не иначе. – Крайне неудачное решение с твоей стороны.

– У всех бывают неудачи, – Босс делает глоток, морщится и отставляет чашку в сторону. – Кроме меня.

Вот теперь Дудь теряет терпение окончательно.

– Ты увёл корабль, – говорит.

– Мой корабль, – поправляет его Босс, а Пимп за его спиной мысленно считает патроны и прикидывает, как быть. – Как ты там любишь говорить?.. Стоимостью около трёх миллионов долларов?

Дудь морщится, даже, кажется, краснеет – и от этого становится ещё более раздражённым, чем раньше.

– Мне бы твою наглость, Юрка, – восхищённо продолжает Босс. – Спиздил мой товар, прислал на переговоры Соболева, обиделся, что Пимп шлёпнул Баха, а теперь ещё и клуб Ресторатора засрал. Думаешь, крэк, суки, деньги и власть – это высшее мерило счастья?

“Кто сейчас истекает кровью на танцполе?...”

– Гандон ты, Дудь, – заключает Босс, и парни у двери напрягаются. – Как был говном, так и остался. 

Босс делает незаметное движение пальцами – словно стряхивает с кончиков остатки кокаина, и Пимп понимает, что сейчас самый лучший момент. И ему кажется, что он необъяснимо медленно вскидывает руку с пистолетом, взводит курок, стреляет раз, другой, и парни, посылая предсмертную автоматную очередь, так же медленно валятся на пол.

– Сука! – Дудь зажимает ладонями уши, дёргается всем телом, ныряя под стол, в два прыжка оказывается у двери, а потом скрывается за подрагивающими гардинами – сбежал, сука, как самая распоследняя крыса. Хотя в клубе, к гадалке не ходи, ещё с пару десятков таких же молодчиков, вооружённых до зубов.

Пимп оборачивается к Боссу, чтобы поторопить его, цепляется взглядом за его рубашку, вымазанную чем-то красным на животе, а потом на негнущихся ногах делает к нему шаг.

– Вооружен и опасен, Пимп, как всегда, – смеётся Босс хрипло, прижимая ладонь к ране. Кровь пульсирующими толчками рвётся наружу, заливает шубу, диван, драгоценные камни на пряжке его ремня – хотя, видит бог, эта кровь стоит куда дороже всего в этом мире.

– Босс…

– Эти пидорасы совершенно не умеют стрелять. Не умели.

Пимп кладёт руку на ладонь Босса и чувствует, какая кровь теплая и вязкая. Она обволакивает их ладони, скрепляет в нерушимый союз, в единое целое, словно нет больше их по отдельности. А разве было иначе?

– Сейчас я тебя перевяжу и пойдем к тачке, – шепчет Пимп, лихорадочно разрывая толстовку. – В больничке тебя подлатают, как новенький будешь…

– Да не суетись ты, – хмурится Босс, хватает его за ладони и тянет на себя, к своим губам, словно это важнее всего не свете. – Ради всего святого, Стас…

Он жадно вжимается губами в губы Пимпа, собственнически кусает его, теряя последние силы, ладонью проводит по его щеке, оставляя на коже кровавые следы, помечая его, как самую большую драгоценность.

– Я хочу летать, слышишь? – шепчет он глухо. – Скажи мне…

Пимп тянется за упавшей рукой, сжимает её, надеясь почувствовать пульс, поцелуями осыпает запястье и чувствует, как по щекам катятся слёзы – мелкие солёные бисеринки хрусталя.

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет он, понимая, что не успел. 

В коридоре снова слышатся шаги; шуба Босса совсем промокла от крови, а пистолет в его руке липнет к коже. Пимп трясёт головой, сжимая в свободной руке ещё теплую ладонь Босса, и взводит курок. В магазине остаётся один патрон…

 

 _…Время просыпаться: 17:16…  
…Время просыпаться: 17:16…_


	12. Landmarks: Города

Пустая комната с хлопающей от ветра форточкой, орущая кошка – опять хочет есть, не иначе – и зацикленный бит на ноутбуке. Гребаное дежавю, такое знакомое, такое родное, вот только приснившееся куда страшнее и еще реальнее, чем было – иначе откуда на щеках мокрые дорожки?

Стас поднялся с кровати, тяжело дыша и еще не веря до конца, что все произошедшее несколько минут назад – обыкновенный сон. Сон, в котором вдали волновался океан, где музыка качала красоток в бикини, где снежными горками белел кокс на зеркальных столиках, где слышались звуки стрельбы, где Босс…

Судорожно вздохнув, Конченков принялся лихорадочно шарить по дивану, скидывая на пол толстовки и треники, перетряхивая одеяло, пока из наволочки не вывалился телефон. Дрожащими пальцами провел по экрану, помедлил, вдруг похолодев от страха: а вдруг всё случилось на самом деле? Что если это вроде предсказания или еще какой чуши? 

– Блять… – он ткнул в кнопку вызова, нервно постукивая по полу ногой, рассеянно проводил взглядом бредущую к окну кошку, а потом откинулся на подушки.

– Алло? – голос Игоря – хриплый, родной – тут же успокоил его, и Конченков даже рассмеялся: ну, что произойдет с этим дураком-то? Вот что? – Стас, бля, алло!

– Хуем по лбу не дало? – смеясь и смаргивая с глаз остатки слез, проговорил Конченков. И в это мгновение – в момент осознания, что с Лавровым все в порядке – он был абсолютно счастлив.

– Если ты, бля, только ради этого мне позвонил, то шел бы лесом, – недовольно буркнул Игорь, чем-то шурша на заднем плане. Скорее всего, пакетиком чая, потому что уже вечер, а вечером он любит посидеть на кухне.

– Не за этим, – тряхнул головой Стас.

И ему было жутко странно осознавать, что человек на том конце провода знаком ему до мельчайших подробностей. Он знает, что тот сейчас сидит в старых синих трениках и изгвазданной в краске майке с логотипом Nike, без носков, поджимая от холода пальцы – Игорь тот еще мерзляк. Конченков прекрасно знает, что в чай ему нужно насыпать две с половиной ложки сахара, размешать и оставить остывать на столе, потому что горячий чай он не пьет – лучше разбавит водой из-под крана. Знает, что сидит он на табуретке – большой и плечистый, подтянув одну ногу на сиденье и раскачиваясь на задних ножках, рискуя свалиться на пол. Он знает это лучше всех. Так почему ему страшно рассказать всю правду?

– Конченков, бля, ты ещё тут? – недовольно пробурчал Лавров, и Стас вздрогнул.

– Да, – кивнул, потирая глаза. – Просто мне приснился хуевый сон.

Из трубки послышался звук стучания ложки о край чашки, включился кран, и Игорь чертыхнулся.

– Что за сон?

Стас ухмыльнулся, качая головой, и расслабился полностью. С Лавровым все в порядке. Все хорошо. Он жив.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо переспросил Игорь. Стас услышал, как тот поставил кружку на стол и снова взгромоздился на табурет – скрипнули старые ножки.

– Ничего, все уже хорошо, – мотнул головой Конченков, поднимаясь с дивана. Оживившаяся кошка тут же махнула хвостом и спрыгнула с подоконника, явно намереваясь рвануть на кухню. И Стасу ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ней следом – иначе она разоралась бы до смерти, требуя пожрать.

– Скажи? – хрипло сказал Игорь, и Конченков замер в прихожей. 

Этот голос, эта интонация, эти требовательные нотки – все это вернуло его обратно в сон, где Босс жадно облизывал его ключицы, целовал и прижимал к себе, ожидая самых важных слов – тех, которых так и не пришлось ему услышать. Что если повернуть время вспять?..

– Скажи... – повторил он.

Стас прикрыл глаза, пальцами впиваясь в дверной косяк. Под ладонью больно давил на кожу не вбитый до конца гвоздь, по ногам тянуло сквозняком из неприкрытых окон, но на висках все равно выступали капли пота.

– Скажи, – в третий раз повторил Лавров.

– Я… не могу, – прошептал Конченков так, словно боялся спугнуть мертвую тишину квартиры.

– Опять твои заморочки, – устало пробормотал Игорь. – Тогда при встрече? Ты ведь собран?

Стас непонимающе мотнул головой и нахмурился.

– Куда? – несколько секунд он вслушивался в тихие ругательства, в крики кошки на кухне, а потом Игорь все же успокоился и пояснил:

– У нас, знаешь ли, сегодня концерт, – Стас чертыхнулся, а Лавров продолжил: 

– Через два часа, если быть точным.

– Я иду! Уже почти, – Конченков метнулся в спальню, по пути выискивая взглядом подходящую толстовку и штаны, прижал щекой к плечу телефон, выудил из-под горы стираного белья балаклаву и запихнул ее в сумку. – Дай мне десять минут на сборы.

– Ты ебанько, – тихо рассмеялся Игорь, а потом все же спросил: – Так ты мне все-таки расскажешь?

И Конченков засомневался, замерев с натянутой на одну ногу штаниной, понимая, что вот он – миг решения самого важного в его жизни вопроса. Во сне его промедления стоили Боссу жизни, а слова так и остались жечь язык недосказанностью. Два слова, и больше не будет ничего – не будет сомнений и волнений…

– Да, – выдохнул он в трубку едва слышно.

Несколько секунд Босс молчал, переваривая услышанное, глотнул чая, а потом поставил кружку на стол.

– Тогда увидимся в клубе.

 

Над городом собирались тучи - тяжелые, свинцовые тучи, тужащиеся в ожидании предстоящей бури, надувающие свои щеки, угрюмо нависающие над только-только зазеленевшими почками деревья.

Стас уже вышел из автобуса, направляясь в сторону клуба, когда первые крупные капли упали ему за шиворот. Негромко ругнувшись, он недовольно посмотрел на хмурящееся небо и натянул сильнее капюшон. Идти было недалеко, и Конченков ускорился, перепрыгивая быстро собирающиеся под ногами лужи. Лужи расплывались бескрайними кляксами, переливаясь бензиновыми радужными разводами, закручивались в водовороты, растекались дальше, образовывая озера, моря, настоящие океаны. И это было бы даже захватывающе, не промокни стасовы кроссовки насквозь – сырые носки неприятно хлюпали, задники натирали пятки.

Он свернул с главного шоссе в переулок между домами, миновал печально-серый ресторан на углу и вышел во двор, окруженный многоэтажками. В самом его центре стояли покосившиеся горки, старая проржавевшая ракета с облупившейся желтой краской на боках, согнувшийся красный зонтик, смахивающий на мухомор, и пустая песочница. Здесь было пусто – ливень прогнал даже не боявшихся холодов пацанят с помятыми пачками сигарет в карманах, и Конченков чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким во всем городе. И, промокая под дождем, сжимая лямку рюкзака на плече, он устало искал ориентир, новые берега, где без труда смог бы стянуть свою маску, – где для него разгорелся бы новый день. Место, где он был бы честен.

Пнув пустую банку из-под пива, он нырнул под козырек и раскурил сигарету, в который раз думая, что эта пачка – уж точно последняя. 

До черного хода клуба оставалось всего ничего – пройти через двор и толкнуть неприметную обшарпанную дверь с надписью “Посторонним вход воспрещен”. Получалось, что он совсем не посторонний. Фактически свой, а дверь эта, словно в дешевых голливудских фильмах, становилась символом начала новой жизни. Один толчок – и перед ним распахивается все то, к чему они шли так долго. Вместе.

– Долго мокнуть планируешь? – знакомый голос с хрипотцой прогремел над его ухом, вторя первому раскату грома. 

Стас вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, уронил тлеющую сигарету в лужу, а потом чертыхнулся, улыбаясь стоящему перед ним Игорю.

– Привет, – губы пересохли, стоило ему заметить в глазах Лаврова знакомые морщинки. И взгляд этот – властный, требовательный, ровно как и во сне – пробежался по его лицу, выискивая причины улыбки.

– Ну, что ты хотел сказать? – нетерпеливо потребовал Игорь, расстегивая воротник куртки и стряхивая капли. – Я, бля, от любопытства чуть не помер прямо по дороге сюда.

Конченков рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение, стягивающее легкие, сердце, его глотку грубой бечевой, не дает сосредоточиться. Да и как сосредоточиться, если Лавров – живой, здоровый Лавров с промокшими волосами и легкой небритостью – стоял так близко, что легко можно почувствовать тепло его тела, стоит только захотеть.

– На собственный концерт опоздаем, – мотнул головой Конченков.

– Не поебать ли? – и Игорь схватил его за запястье, заставляя смотреть на себя. – Стас, я правда очень устал от этого дерьма, которое происходит. Если решил слиться, я не стану истерить.

Он потер сморщенный лоб, стряхивая капли дождя, тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, рассматривая детскую площадку – серую за пеленой ливня.

– В смысле – слиться? – непонимающе протянул Стас.

– В прямом, – Игорь раздраженно повернул к нему лицо и отпустил его руку, вдруг заметив, что держит ее так непозволительно долго. – Тебе же надоело – весь этот наш тупой флоу с идиотскими текстами.

– Игорь…

– Да не перебивай ты! – он сделал шаг в сторону, зло улыбаясь и пряча руки в карманах, словно одно лишь прикосновение уже ставило клеймо на него – несмываемое, вечное клеймо. – Скажешь, не поэтому мы перестали тусоваться так, как раньше? Не поэтому ты все время торчишь дома? 

– Нет, – Стас мотнул головой, стягивая капюшон.

– Нет? Так почему? – голос Лаврова наливался силой, крепчал, и Конченкову казалось, что еще мгновение - и тот не выдержит: слетит человеческая оболочка и Игорь обратится в древнее божество – Величайшего, жаждующего покарать человечество.

– Я много спал… – пробормотал Стас и покраснел – ей-богу, как девчонка. - И я проснулся. Слышишь?

Лавров схватил губами холодный воздух, дернулся всем телом в его сторону, а потом устало выдохнул – как шарик сдулся.

– Это самая идиотская отмаза на свете, – проговорил он едва слышно. – Что ж ты, блять, такое охуенное видел, чего нет в реальности?

Несколько секунд Конченков медлил, слизывая с губ падающие с неба капли, смотрел в темные в дождливом свете Самары глаза Игоря – или уже Босса? – и решался.

– Тебя.

Лавров непонимающе приподнял брови. В наступившей перед новой вспышкой грозы тишине уж как-то слишком громко скрипела куртка Стаса, слишком явным было дыхание Игоря, слишком тихой была улица.

– Что? – переспросил Лавров.

– Тебя я там видел, чего непонятного? – нервничая и отворачиваясь. – С тобой я там был, понял? Все время. Каждую секунду.

Сверкнула молния, грянул гром, и сырая Самара пошатнулась под рокотом небес. Но Стасу уже было совершенно наплевать: он шёл в сторону неприметной двери, за которой скрывалось его будущее.

 

Полный людей зал ждал начала концерта, а Конченков ждал, пока Игорь – нет, уже настоящий Босс – выйдет из гримерки. В его пальцах мигала огоньком дешевенькая пластмассовая зажигалка – кислотно-зеленая, с отваливающейся головкой. И если бы не она, он не смог бы справиться с волнением.

– Готов? – Стас повернул голову и вздохнул: Игорь поправлял на своей голове пластмассовую корону и подтягивал рукава красной шубы – длинной и пушистой, как Зелибоба с Улицы Сезам.

– Нет, – прошептал Конченков, радуясь, что под балаклавой не видно его красного лица и слезящихся от дыма глаз.

Лавров кивнул, неспешно провел ладонью по его плечу и хмыкнул.

– Зря ты.

– Что зря? – Конченков с деланным интересом выглянул из-за сцены, наблюдая, как в зале собирается все больше и больше народа.

– Молчал зря, – Игорь улыбнулся и дернул его за ладонь к себе, в свои объятия, – собственнически и решительно.

– О том, что люблю тебя? – сердце пропустило удар, а потом застучало с новой силой – только уже не в груди, а в горле.

Пальцы Игоря скользнули по воротнику толстовки, знакомо помедлили, цепляясь за край балаклавы, а потом потянули вверх.

– Да, – прошептал тот негромко, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, закрывая глаза и улыбаясь.

И это было самое долгожданное слово, потому что после него настоящие – совсем не такие, как во сне, а лучше, непередаваемо лучше – губы скользнули по его щеке и остановились на его губах. Жаркий поцелуй, отдающий сладостью апельсинового солнца Майами и холодом родной Самары, поцелуй, напоминающий легкие касания бриза и нещадный весенний ливень, горячий и жадный – такой, каким Стас его себе и представлял.

– Петрушка ты, Пимп, – целуя его, пробормотал Лавров.

А в следующее мгновение он уже отстранился, глядя на Конченкова – растрепанного и улыбающегося, не верящего, что это не сон.

– У нас концерт, Пимп, – напомнил Босс, подхватывая со стойки микрофон и отдергивая занавес.

– Игорь? – позвал его тот негромко.

– Да?

Высокая фигура в шубе, в очках и с короной на голове, стоящая на фоне гудящей толпы, сверкающая в бликах софитов, знакомая и такая необыкновенная, ставшая реальностью, шагнувшая к нему прямиком из сна, фигура Игоря и Босса – того, кто укажет ориентир.

– Спасибо, что воскрес, – проговорил Пимп.

– Пожалуйста.

И Босс улыбнулся ему.


End file.
